Gods Amongst Gems
by JLiiaa
Summary: Imprisoned by the Titan Jasper, water nymph Lapis longs to return home. Peridot promises that she will get Lapis back. Cross posted. M: mild language, implied sexual content and gore/blood
1. Hope

Lapis stared dully at the blank wall with her legs pulled close to her chest and her chin resting on her knees. She had memorized every detail of the gray concrete. Every crack and stain and hole. Sometimes she would connect them together and create images. Other times she would count every crack or hole over and over again. Little tedious tasks that would keep her mind busy when she could no longer sleep or was tired of pacing. After centuries of this monotony, Lapis was amazed she hadn't lost her mind. Sighing, Lapis uncurled from her little ball and stretched on her sore limbs. Her joints cracked from the movement. Lapis stood up. The floor was cold underneath her bare feet. Twisting and turning her body, Lapis worked her muscles out to prevent her body from becoming too stiff.

This had been her life for centuries. Confined to this dull, bare cell with no windows, a small bed and the yellow glow of the crackling force field. It was roomier than the gem and Jasper occasionally did allow her out. However, those weren't improvements that made her situation any better. Different cell, different jailer, still a prisoner. Lapis couldn't even remember what true freedom felt like. It was nothing but a faint memory. Not even a memory, a dream. But, she held onto hope. Hope was all she had. Hope kept her going. It kept her sane. She would go home. She would return back to her mother and her sisters and the ocean. Eventually...eventually. Lapis stopped stretching for a moment. Her fingers brushed the tears away from her eyes before she resumed her exercise.

"I can give you a good stretch," a husky, amused voice broke the silence of her cell as Lapis bent over, reaching for her toes. She didn't bother to look up or address the suggestive comment but rolled her eyes. Jasper had a playful, sometimes flirtatious side but Lapis refused to humor her. These moods rarely lasted. Jasper was ruthless and savage. And Lapis knew better. The shield dropped with a soft crackle of electricity and the Titan nearly filled up the small room when she entered. Jasper was broad and muscular. She towered a few feet above Lapis. Jasper was certainly intimidating even when she was in a good mood. The mischievous smile on her plump lips sent chills down Lapis. Her stomach dropped instinctively, but she didn't let her nervousness show.

"Would you like some air," Jasper asked. Lapis shrugged. The question was evidently rhetorical. Jasper never pulled her from the cell without a motive. A weapon, Lapis came to realize. She was a living weapon. Though, every so often, Jasper would request Lapis's presence when she wanted company. Jasper gripped Lapis's arm and roughly yanked her out of her room. Lapis stumbled. Due to their height difference, Lapis struggled to keep up with Jasper as she dragged her down the long, familiar corridor line with empty cells.

"Is this for business or pleasure," Lapis asked, staring at the empty rooms. She had no idea why there was so many or why they weren't filled. This was something she had always pondered each time she was taken from her cell. Jasper snorted, flashing her strong white teeth.

"Does it matter?" No. It never did.

The screams always followed her afterward. No matter what she did to drown them out. They filled her head and seeped into her dreams. The sounds of rushing water mixed with terrified cries echoed in her mind. Lapis stared up at the dancing lights streaming from the stain glass windows onto the ceiling. It made her feel like she was swimming underneath the ocean, staring up at the sun reflecting off the water. Just like all those bodies floating in their watery tomb.

Lapis closed her eyes when the thought flashed through her mind. It was her or them, she reasoned with herself. It was home or be killed. And Lapis would do anything to go home. Why should she care about them anyway? Her hands curled into fists on her lap. Those…those humans. They were nothing but selfish and barbaric beings. She felt contempt for them. Why would she care? Yet, she couldn't forget those screams no matter how hard she tried.

"Aren't you going to eat," Jasper asked between bites, breaking Lapis out of her thoughts. Lapis glanced at the plate in front of her. It was piled with strange looking food in an assortment of colors. A hearty aroma drifted toward Lapis's nose. Delicately, she picked up her fork, scooping up some steaming green vegetation in her mouth. A buttery flavor filled her mouth. It was actually quite delicious. Eating dinner with Jasper had become a weekly ritual for Lapis. It was the only way she was able to keep track of how much time had passed.

Dinner was always a strangely friendly event. They would sit, eat and sometimes make idle chit chat. They weren't captor and captive at this moment. They could almost be mistaken for friends. Or even significant others. However, Lapis always felt the lingering fear and tension around Jasper. Even in her most relaxed state, Jasper was not someone to cross. Lapis had experienced that first hand. So, Lapis ate, quietly. If she was addressed, she made conversation. This was how it had been for 5200 awkward weeks.

"It's good," Lapis commented, taking another bite. Jasper smiled, taking a swing of wine.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie," Jasper smirked. This was a warning.

"Just about…those humans."

"Dead humans now. The best kind." Lapis didn't reply and poked at a piece of fish with her fork. Her appetite had quickly vanished even though her stomach growled in protest. She didn't hold the same animosity like Jasper toward humans. While Lapis disliked them based on a disastrous experience that cost her freedom; Jasper absolutely loathed them. Lapis had never found out why but she was never inclined to ask. Jasper did not press the issue any further. She never did. That wasn't 'dinner conversation' and the issue was always quickly dropped or disregarded.

They ate the rest of dinner in silence. When it was time for Lapis to return, Jasper unlocked the cuff around her ankle. An extra security measure Jasper would say if Lapis ever asked. After all the years, Jasper did not trust her. It wasn't like the idea hadn't cross Lapis's mind before. Or that, in the beginning, she had attempted to escape. Her desire to go home and the fear of repercussion kept her tethered to Jasper. Jasper was stronger and more powerful than her. She was a Titan after all. She had ruled long before Lapis was ever born. Lapis was merely a nymph. And a nymph against a Titan was laughable.

Jasper consistently reminded her of this too. Every time she tossed Lapis around like a ragdoll. With every squeeze her arms or neck, with every blow to her body, with every sickening sweet touch. Lapis was always reminded. Through it, Lapis remained faithful because she had hope. Hope that with every abuse, she would come closer to home. Hope that with every village she destroyed, she was closer to freedom. She needed that hope to survive. She clung to it like a security blanket. It was all she had.

"Good night, Lappy." Jasper unceremoniously threw Lapis onto Lapis's bed and left. Lapis was thankful that Jasper didn't decide to linger. Sometimes, whenever she was feeling frisky, Jasper would stay and fool around with Lapis. This happened more often when she was drunk. Her large hands and lips would be all over Lapis. Lapis was relieved when Jasper didn't feel like mauling her. Tired, Lapis curled up on her bed, shutting her eyes. She was hoping to silently drift to sleep. All she heard was screams.


	2. Tree

"Isn't it a glorious sight, Lapis?" Jasper stood with her hands on her wide hips, admiring the carnage below. A scrimmage had broken out between humans and Jasper's loyal followers. The air reeked of blood, burnt flesh, and urine. The wind was tainted with the foul smell of death. Blood ran in rivers along the ground. It rained down on the battling bodies along with dirt and smoke. Lapis turned away, holding herself tightly. The sounds of screams, clashing steel and gunfire, were muffled by the distance between them.

"Why am I here," Lapis asked. "What do you need me for?"

"Nothing. It's just fun to watch those humans foolishly fight to their death." Jasper rested a hand on Lapis's shoulder, chuckling. Lapis felt a chill course through her. She didn't like this. This was a bad sign. "And what's a massacre without a little company?"

Of course, Lapis thought bitterly. Jasper's fingers trailed down Lapis's spine, and she patted her behind. Lapis stumbled from the force and Jasper laughed. Jasper always got enjoyment out of this slaughter. It made Lapis sick to her stomach. This slaughter was just a mean, sadistic game. This was an entirely pointless battle. Jasper had the advantage but, she was relishing in all the devastation. Even Jasper's people were fighting for no reason but her amusement. They were dying too; Jasper was laughing.

"Let's get a closer look," Jasper suggested. Lapis looked at her, horrified.

"What! No!" She had no choice. Jasper snatched her quickly and teleported out of the citadel. Lapis clung desperately to Jasper. She hated teleportation. It always made her disoriented and nauseous. When they appeared closer to the battle, Lapis kept her arms around Jasper and buried her face in the crook of Jasper's neck. Her head was spinning, and she felt like she was going to vomit. Jasper did not mind. She knew that Lapis got sick. Jasper's fingers caressed Lapis's back. It was almost tender and caring. Once the dizziness mostly passed, Lapis pulled away.

"Feel better," Jasper asked, brushing away a strand of blue hair from Lapis's face. Lapis nodded, but she didn't trust herself to speak. Jasper set her down, and Lapis looked around. They were at the base of a hill surrounded by a dense forest. A vast field stretched before them. In the distance, a cloud of smoke covered the land and snaked through the trees. They were still a good distance from the confrontation, but the stench of death was stronger. The battle was heard more clearly. Lapis felt another wave of nausea. She longed for the quiet comfort of her cell. And she didn't need any more nightmares filling her head.

Jasper grabbed Lapis's arm and pulled her along to get a better look. She didn't want to get any closer! This was reckless! Why would they get any closer? The smell of gore was pungent. She tugged at Jasper's grip in a desperate attempt to stop her from advancing into the fray. A chorus of agonizing screams erupted not far from them, disappearing into the trees. Jasper took a deep breath, taking in the aroma.

"Isn't it beautiful, Lapis? Come on."

"No! Please, Jasper! I…" Jasper hastily turned toward Lapis. Her pupils contracted with bloodlust. Two tiny dots of black against her amber iris. Her mouth twisted in a cruel grin revealing her sharp white teeth. Panic bubbled inside Lapis. Jasper's demented gaze terrified her. She had seen Jasper looking so wild and vicious before. It was Jasper's berserker mode. Lapis had witnessed the carnage Jasper inflicted in this state. She didn't want to be anywhere near her when she fully lost control.

There was another shriek nearby. Jasper casually dropped Lapis, summoning her hammer helmet and followed the sound of the cries. Lapis stared at her, relieved. This violence…it excited Jasper and changed her into an animal. Suddenly, rocks, dirt and grass exploded close to Lapis, filling the air with dust. Lapis covered her face, coughing. She couldn't stay in this area, but she couldn't go too far. If she stayed out in the open, she was a sitting duck.

Struggling to her feet, Lapis moved away from the fighting and into the cover of the woods. Sharp rocks and twigs stung at her bare feet. The fabric of her skirt caught against uplifted roots, causing her to trip. Dust clouded the air, making it hard for her to see or breath. It had been a very long time since she was alone in the outside world. She felt lost and afraid. All she wanted was to go home. But, her home wasn't the ocean. Her home was Jasper's palace. Her home was her small cell with the comforting bare walls and no windows. Her home was with Jasper. When had she become so dependent on Jasper? Lapis scowled at herself. She hated herself for longing for something she hated. Did she hate it? Yes. No. Lapis wasn't sure.

Lapis wondered into a clearing and almost cried for joy. Water! She had stumbled upon a little stream. Delighted, Lapis scooped up a handful and soothed her parched throat. If it weren't so shallow, Lapis would have gone dived in but; instead, she sat down on a rock and soaked her sore feet. It was oddly peaceful in this little part of the woods. She could still hear the reverberations of the conflict, but it was a distant murmur. The sun shined through the rustling leaves and sparkled against the water. She ran her fingers against the current of the brook. This is beautiful, she thought. This is beautiful, Jasper.

There were an explosion and a shout. Lapis heard a deafening crack. Before she could react, someone barreled into Lapis and shoved her, hard. There was a loud groan, and a large tree came crashing down onto the ground. Water, dirt, and debris flew up into the air while birds screeched and flew away in a flurry of feathers. Lapis coughed vehemently from the dust and the weight of someone lying on top of her. It was a girl with short, blonde hair. Her hair stuck up at the top and the sides of her head. She was wearing glasses and had light green eyes. Her arms were planted on both sides of Lapis's face.

"Are you alright?" The girl's voice was raspy.

"No. I can't breathe. Get off me," Lapis moaned, making a motion to get up. The girl lifted off Lapis, moving to her knees so she could sit up. Lapis winced as she tried to rise to her feet but she fell back down. Her body ached from the impact of the being shoved. The blonde jumped to her feet and offered Lapis, her hand.

"Sorry for shoving you. Better than being flattened." Lapis cocked her head. Why did this human save her? Why would she risk her life for her? Wordlessly, Lapis took the girl's hand. Her fingers were warm, slender and strong. It felt nice and welcoming. She pulled Lapis effortlessly to her feet. The girl was a little taller than Lapis but only by a few inches.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing out here?" The two girls laughed as they spoke at the same time.

"Thank you," Lapis repeated. The blonde reached behind her head, scratching her head casually. A soft red blush crept onto her pale cheeks.

"It was nothing. Really. But, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous."

"I…" What could she say? This girl evidently didn't know who she was. If she did, she would have let that tree flatten her. Lapis wasn't a fool. She knew that she was as hated as Jasper. Lapis had a lot of time to dwell on that. She was the enemy. Not that she cared but Lapis knew that humans would want her blood. However, she didn't have a chance to come up with an excuse.

"Lapis! Lapis!" Jasper! Horror hit Lapis at full force. Jasper did not sound happy. The blonde scowled, looking beyond the trees then back at Lapis. Lapis grabbed her hand, pulling the girl away from the clearing. She couldn't let Jasper find her. Jasper would kill her instantly. And it would be bloody if she was still in her berserker temperament. Lapis could not have that image burned into her mind. This girl saved her. She didn't deserve to die at the hands of Jasper. Her mortality, maybe. But, not after she risked her life for hers.

"You need to hide."

"What? Why? Whose that?"

"No time. Hide. Be quiet. Stay down, please," Lapis pleaded in a frantic whisper. She squeezed the human's hand to emphasize her point. The fear in her eyes and voice must have been enough for the girl. The girl nodded though she was scowling. She quickly disappeared into the trees. Lapis sighed.

"I am here, Jasper," she finally answered when she felt that it was safe to reveal her location. Jasper's heavy footsteps approached. The trees shook with the force of Jasper stomping through the woods. Birds flew away in fear. Lapis almost felt envious of them. Jasper emerged, covered in blood and mud. Her hair was streaked with red, a tattered mess of sweat and dirt. The look on her face was lethal. Lapis swallowed hard.  
"Why did you wonder off, Lazuli?" Lazuli. This wasn't going to end well for her.

"I was looking for cover." It was the absolute truth. However, Lapis felt like she was lying. And she knew Jasper wouldn't believe her. Jasper stepped toward her, and Lapis had to use all her willpower not to retreat.

"You were just looking for cover?"

"Yes. There was an explosion and I ran." Lapis kept her gaze steadily on Jasper's face. She wasn't lying. She wasn't trying to escape. She was looking for cover. There was nothing to hide. No. That wasn't entirely accurate. Don't look over there; Lapis instructed herself. Keep your eyes on Jasper. Jasper was searching her face. Her eyes darted around, looking for a crack in Lapis's mask. I am telling the truth. I am telling the truth. Jasper's arm lashed out, her hand wrapping around Lapis's neck. Lapis lifted off her feet, and Jasper sent her flying into a nearby tree. Lapis's body crashed with a hard thud before falling to the forest floor.

"Oh, Lazuli. Lazuli," Jasper taunted. Lapis remained on the ground. An act of submission she was all too familiar. Jasper yanked Lapis up by her arm and slammed her back into the tree again. Jasper pinned her to the solid trunk. "I was worried, Lazuli. I come back to find you gone. That scared me. You upset me."

"I…"

"Tut. Tut. I don't want to hear your apology. It bores me. You want to go home, right?" Lapis breathing picked up. Her chest was so tight that it hurt. Her body was screaming from being slammed on the ground earlier and into the tree. Tears pricked at her eyes. She felt utterly hopeless. Jasper squeezed Lapis's arms, eliciting a cry from her. "Answer me, Lazuli. Don't you want to go home?"

"Yes."

"And didn't I promise you I would return you home?"

"Yes."

"What happens if you disobey me or don't fulfill your end?"

"You…I…" Jasper grinned.

"You do remember, don't you? Good girl." Jasper drew Lapis back and smashed her into the tree again. The moment of mirth disappeared from Jasper's face and was replaced by a deadly serious glare. Jasper brought her face close to Lapis's cheeks. Her breath was hot against her skin. Jasper reeked of blood and smoke. "Don't you ever do that again, Lapis Lazuli. I don't care if it's raining fire, or the hounds of Hell chase you. Don't you ever leave me again or your new home will be a casket. Understood."

"I understand, Jasper."

"Good girl. Let's go home." Home. What was home anymore?


	3. Steven

They had suffered a devastating loss. So many lives were lost, and several had been captured by Jasper's men. They had withdrawn with their tails between their legs. It was degrading and overwhelmingly tragic. The hardest part was telling the spouses, parents, and children, that their family would never return. A thick cloud of grief hung over their hideaway. Everyone was somber; comforting the desolate and healing the injured. It was a dark day for their camp. One that would never be forgotten for years to come.

Peridot laid in her bed, exhausted, and watched the stars peeking through the crack of the rocks. Beyond her space, she could hear the muffled voices and cries of her fellow humans. It had been two days since the battle, and they were recovering as best as they could. Pearl was running around, tending to the injured with Sapphire. On her wife's request, Ruby had retreated into an isolated area to work through her rage. It was her plan, after all, that had caused this devastation. Amethyst was trying to lift their spirits, but no one wanted to feel happy. They wanted to grieve. They wanted to be angry. Like Pearl and Sapphire, Peridot had been busy trying to repair the little bit of technology they had at their disposal. This included the security system that protected their fort. An extra precaution if any of Jasper's Army had decided to follow them. Peridot would have kept working if it wasn't for Amethyst insisting that she got some rest. She wanted to keep herself busy. If she was still, even a moment, her thoughts drifted back to the forest. Peridot cautiously closed her eyes. She dreamt of blue hair and blue eyes. She saw blood smeared on tan skin.

Peridot jerked awake. Damnit! She needed to talk to Sapphire. She was always so levelheaded. Maybe she could help her sort through what was feeling. Quickly, Peridot jumped out of bed and crept out of her room. It wasn't really a room. It was a crevice carved into the stone with a large piece of fabric as a door. It wasn't much, but it was hers. She was lucky to have a room to herself. Not everyone had the luxury of having their own space. Peridot just couldn't stand people touching her things, and she fought hard for her privacy.

"Hey, Saph," Peridot greeted, stepping into the makeshift infirmary. Sapphire was kneeling next to a young man, redressing his leg. Her light blue hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, and her bangs covered her eyes. Her clothes were stained with blood and other bodily fluids. She looked tired and defeated.

"Hi, Peridot." Sapphire's soft voice was filled with sadness. Peridot sat next to her, watching silently as Sapphire worked on the young man. He was in a restless sleep. His chest rose and fell with labored breathing. The pain was imprinted on his features as he moaned. Beads of sweet rested on his forehead and the top of his lips. Peridot's heart sunk at the sight of his suffering. Maybe this wasn't the best time. It seemed so trivial. And what would they think of what she did? Peridot was having a hard time coming to terms with it. "Did you come here to tell me something?"

"Uh, yeah. I…I saved the Water Witch the other day." Sapphire froze for a moment. It seemed like she was trying to carefully select her words. Peridot fidgeted nervously. She didn't mean to blurt that out so casually. The Water Witch was one of Jasper's companions. She had destroyed Peridot's home and countless others. Out of all the elemental nymphs in Jasper's ploy, the Water Witch was seen a lot more and done the most damage.

"How did you come in contact with the Water Witch?"

"That's all you have to say?!" Peridot's voice rose a few octaves. Sapphire harshly glared at her. Peridot winced, looking down at the young man. He was still asleep. She muttered an apology.

"Just tell me what happened, Peridot," Sapphire coaxed, unwrapping the cloth around his arm. Underneath, his flesh was severely burnt.

"I was heading back, and I saw this blue haired girl wondering through the forest. I thought she was some random river nymph. So, I followed her. She was sitting by a creek when a bomb went off. It caused a tree to fall, and it almost fell on her." Peridot spoke with arms and hands. She imitated the falling of the tree with grand gestures. "I pushed her out of the way. I didn't know it was her. I never saw the Witch up close. Anyway, I was asking what she was doing near the fight when I heard her."

"Jasper," Sapphire clarified. Peridot nodded. She could still hear the Titan's venomous voice calling out in the woods.

"The witch…she told me to hide. She was scared. Absolutely terrified!"

"Peri, your volume."

"Sorry. Anyway, I hide. I was too freaked out to make a run for it. Then Jasper came. She was pissed! And she grabbed the Witch by her throat and threw her into a tree!"

"Peridot! Please keep your voice down," Sapphire warned again. She looked down at her patient. He shifted in his sleep but didn't wake.

"Sorry, sorry. Jasper threw her into a tree then slammed her into it. Twice. I heard her say…I heard her say something about the witch's home. Something like if she wanted to go home she shouldn't disobey her. And if she did, she would do something…bad. It was hard to hear exactly. Then, she threw her to the side and told her to come. The Witch could barely stand! When she didn't get up, Jasper grabbed her…"

"PERIDOT! Your voice!" Sapphire hissed softly.

"I'M SORRY," Peridot shouted then recoiled back. Damnit! She had gotten too worked up. Again. She was always being warned about getting overexcited. Underneath her bangs, Sapphire glared angrily at Peridot with her one good eye. Peridot apologized, making sure to keep her voice down.

"And this is bothering you?"

"Yes! I felt bad…for the witch. And I hate that I felt sorry for her." The tension that had been building up in Peridot released from her chest. It had been bothering her for the last two days. She shouldn't be feeling sorry for the Witch. She was a murderer. Peridot lost her home and family because of her. She couldn't sympathize with her. Could she?

"Why did you feel bad?"

"Because…because…she saved me. If Jasper had seen me, I would have been dead. And…it seemed like…like…"

"She was a victim."

"Yes. No. I don't know." Peridot cradled her head in her hands. This was all too confusing for her. She hated this girl. For years, she imagined her dying or suffering. Anything to make her feel the misery that Peridot and thousands had endured. Yet, she was sorry for her. The way that Jasper treated her. She was suffering. Peridot should be delighted, but it seemed like Jasper had something over the Witch. The Witch…Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. She remembered Jasper saying her name.

"Hmm. It seems there is more to the Jasper and the Water Witch than we thought," Sapphire said thoughtfully. "It seems Jasper has something over the Witch…"

"Lapis," Peridot interrupted.

"What?"

"Her name. It is Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."

"It seems Lapis isn't a willing follower of Jasper's."

"It doesn't matter if she was willing or not. She has killed hundreds of thousands of humans!"

"I am not excusing what she has done, Peridot. But…it apparently bothers you. What you saw, it provoked some emotions in you. It's because you have seen one of the enemies in a vulnerable state. She is being abused. She isn't in control like you believed. It makes you question your previous judgment about her. Is she evil or is she being manipulated and bullied? Your perception of her has changed. But, this doesn't forgive what she is done. So, you conflict between feeling sorry for her and hating her. Am I right?"

"Something like that…"

"That's normal. You are human, Peridot." Strangely, Peridot felt better but not completely. Her mind still thought about Lapis. She could still see her tiny body being tossed around like a ragdoll. Peridot wondered if Jasper continued her punishment after they left. She shuddered to think what sort of abuse Jasper would inflict. She couldn't imagine being in that position. Tormented, abused, and Gods know what else. Lapis must feel completely helpless. So what, a harsher voice perked up. She deserves it! Did she really? Would she be killing humans if it wasn't for Jasper? Wasn't she in this position because of Jasper? No excuse.

"STEVEN!" A frantic cry broke through Peridot's thoughts. Pearl came barreling into the room. Her eyes were wide with panic. She was sweating and her typically perfect pink hair was a mess around her face. She looked between Sapphire and Peridot. "Peridot! Have you seen Steven?" "Not since the battle." "I can't find Steven anywhere!" Peridot shrugged. The last time she saw Steven was right before she found Lapis.

"He…he…" The young man was awake. His eyes weren't open. His features were drawn tight in pain. Pearl fell to her knees beside him.

"Where is he, Lars? Where is Steven?"

"He was captured. One of Jasper's men…they got him."

"WHAT!?" Pearl shrieked and vaulted to her feet. She looked like she could finish Lars. Oh, shit. Peridot bit her bottom lip. Steven was the son of Rose. Rose was the one to imprison Jasper. She had led the rebellion against the Titan to protect humanity. Rose loved her creations and Jasper had been insanely jealous. At least, that is what Peridot had been told. When Jasper escaped, Rose had been gone for centuries. No one knew where she had gone, and they were left to defend themselves. Twenty-five years ago, a human named Greg found Pearl and gave baby Steven to her. He said that he had been with Rose for years, living happily and unaware of Jasper's escape. Rose told him to take Steven to Pearl and tell her to raise him to fight for humanity. Then she was gone.

"We need to get him back! If Jasper finds out…if Jasper knows…" Pearl cried hysterically. Everything erupted into chaos after that. Ruby returned from her sanctuary, even more, pissed than when she left. Sapphire was doing her best to console Pearl. Amethyst was ready to storm Jasper's stronghold. Peridot sat with Lars and watched the madness unfold. They were going on a recon mission. They had to save Steven. They had to get him back. There wasn't a moment of hesitation about it. Everything happened so quickly, and before Peridot knew it, she was drafted into the rescue crew. Into Jasper's castle. Where Lapis was. Fuck.


	4. Hands

They were going to die. Peridot was entirely sure of this. This was a suicide mission. It was necessary, but it did not make Peridot feel any better about it. They—Peridot, Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst-were breaking into Jasper's home to save Steven. Peridot was trying to not hyperventilate. This was insane! They were all insane!

"Are you going to be okay, Peri?" Amethyst look at her behind the black mask. All Peridot could see was Amethyst's dark eyes. Everyone was decked out in all black. They were careful to cover their faces and any defining features. Peridot nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. All this incognito shit wouldn't matter if they were caught, Peridot thought. That thought made her sick to her stomach. She had seen what Jasper did to traitors and humans. It was not a pretty picture. And they were breaking into her home. It took everything for her not to break down into hysterics.

"Okay. We all know the plan," Ruby said, taking charge. Everyone nodded. They were huddled at the base of Jasper's fort. There was a weakness in the wall that a soldier had detected years ago. It was only used one, and it ended horribly. No one dared to exploit this knowledge again. It was foolish. It was reckless. People had died. Yet, they committed it to memory. Just in case the time arose. And here they were.

There was not turning back, though. They had to rescue Steven. If they lost Steven, they lost everything. He was imperative. Peridot wiped her sweaty palms on her black pants. She swore she could hear her heart racing in her ears. There was a huge lump in her throat. What if she ran into Lapis? Peridot shook her head, banishing the thought. This wasn't the time to think about the Water Witch. She was not important. Steven was necessary. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Lapis was still recovering from Jasper's assault. Jasper was beyond furious with her. Lapis couldn't remember a time that she had made the Titan so angry. Lapis was used to Jasper being rough. She was used to being manhandled and tossed around like a doll. Sometimes Jasper would hit or smacked Lapis but not ultimately beat her. Not to a point where she could barely stand. Not to a point where her tan skin was marred with bruises and cuts. Not to a point where it hurt to get out of bed. Lapis knew Jasper was capable of such violence, and she recklessly defied her. Even if it was unintentional.

Lapis was angry at herself for being so stupid. She should have known better. It was her fault that Jasper was provoked. If she had stayed, she wouldn't have been punished. It was that simple. Lapis cursed herself again and again. No! Do not blame yourself, she instructed. DO NOT GO THERE! However, it was hard not to fall into the feelings of guilt and shame. She did this to herself. It was her fault. Her fault. She will never get home.

Jasper did not come to see Lapis. She was given her meals by a timid servant who was the only person Lapis had contact with. Jasper did not even call Lapis for their weekly dinner. This had been their ritual for centuries. Jasper made sure that it was never missed, and it made Lapis anxious when she never showed up. Lapis never thought she would want dinner with Jasper. But, that dinner indicated that everything was well. That everything was normal. Without that routine, Lapis was thrown into a state of apprehension. She couldn't sleep. She could barely eat. Her body was still sore so it hurt to move around her cell.

"I just want to go home," she cried out loud, burying her face in her hands. She was jeopardizing her chances of going home. How could she be so stupid? Lapis growled under her breath, pulling the hair at her scalp. Her fingers ached from the movement. She frowned and looked at her cut up and bruised hands. Her hands. She remembered the human's hand when she helped her up. Lapis didn't know why she dwelled on that feature. It felt nice to feel another's hands on hers. She was used to Jasper's hands. Jasper's hands were large and rough. They caused pain and misery. Even when she was tender, Lapis never felt comfortable with Jasper's hands on her. That girl's hand. It was soft and kind. Even in that quick moment where they touched. A human's hand…how strange.

Lapis never thought a human could be compassionate. Her first and only experience with a human were a horrible one. She tried hard not to bring up those memories. Lapis had buried them deep down. They were hidden under layers of other negative experiences. Most of them involving Jasper. Yet, it built the foundation to her misery. She would rather not topple everything over by recalling that awful human. Lapis lowered her hand, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to push back her tears. No. No. No. I don't need this. I don't need to remember. Not now…

A loud commotion outside her cell causing Lapis to jump and wince. She heard the sound of shuffling feet and a muted curse. Lapis could make out a female voice. She was talking to herself. Who? What? Lapis leaned over her bed and looked toward the hall beyond the force field. She wanted to investigate, but she was afraid to move any closer. To her knowledge, she was the only prisoner on the floor. Jasper and the servant were the only ones that Lapis had ever seen.

"Come on, Peridot," a voice hissed, a little closer than before. It sounded familiar. Lapis slowly stood up, walking softly and low toward the force field. A thin figure hurried passed her cell. Lapis froze in place. How did they get here? What were they doing? Was this a jailbreak? Well, that was just dumb. Who would be so stupid to break out or into Jasper's fortress? They were going to get killed.

"You!" Lapis's eyes widened. The person had backtracked and was standing in front of her cell. They were wearing all black. Their face was obscured by a black mask, but bright green eyes peered from behind the fabric. Lapis cowered back. Who was this person? They must have read her mind because they removed their mask. It was the girl from the woods! Her blonde hair was disheveled from being under the mask.

"Do you remember me? From the woods?"

"Yes," Lapis replied, flatly.

"You saved me from Jasper."

"You saved me from the tree," Lapis replied, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. I want to say thanks," the blonde girl said.

"Is that why you broke in here? To say thanks," Lapis asked, her voice sharp with sarcasm. The girl scowled.

"What! No! I…no!" Lapis crossed her arms over her chest. This human was an idiot. Lapis didn't care why she was there. She would rather remain ignorant. However, this girl was in serious danger. She was staring at Lapis; her face was unreadable. She was deep in thought, Lapis realized. What was she thinking about?

"You need to go. I can't save you again. And if…"

"Come with me," Peridot blurted, anxiously. She looked surprised at herself. Her eyes darted around and her mouth moved but only strangled sounds came out.

"Come with you?" Lapis drew out each word as if she did not understand. She did not understand. Why was she asking her to go with her? What was her motive? "Why?"

"I can help you find your home. That's why you are with Jasper, right? Because she promised to take you back home. Well, I will help you find it. You can get away from her. Just come with me." Lapis stared, emotionlessly at her. Lapis's body tingled and her stomach plummeted at the sound of this promise. She swallowed hard, lowering her eyes. Her fingers dug into her arms.

"You can't get me out."

"I can. I can hack the controls." Peridot stepped closer, tinkering with the panel next to the electric door. In a moment, the field fell. Peridot stepped in, and Lapis heard her inhale sharply. Her eyes dashed over Lapis with pity and concern. Lapis hated that look. A wave of humiliation washed over Lapis. She had never had anyone look at her like this human. Tears burned in her eyes and she pursed her lips tightly.

"You can come with me. I will find your home."

"Why would you even bother to help me…again?"

"I saw Jasper do this to you," Peridot explained, her hands moving up and down to indicate Lapis's battered state. "I heard what she said. And…"

"I don't need you to feel sorry for me," Lapis sneered.

"I don't. Not entirely. But, if we find your home, Jasper has nothing over you. You'll be home, and you won't hurt anyone else. No one will hurt you."

"But…" whispered Lapis.

This girl was offering her a chance to go home. A chance that was getting smaller and smaller the longer that Lapis stayed with Jasper. But, she was only human. Trusting her life in a human's hands would be irrational. This girl could not be able to protect her. There was no guarantee that she would find Lapis's home. But, she doubted that Jasper would get her home either. She would be in a thrust into another unfamiliar environment. Lapis knew nothing of the world beyond her prison. And that terrified her. She would be amongst humans who she disliked and who despised her. Her life would be spent looking over her shoulder, waiting for Jasper to find her. _Don't you ever leave me again or your new home will be a casket._ Jasper's threat rung in Lapis's ears.

"I will keep you safe, Lapis. I promise. Last chance. We need to go now…" She offered Lapis, her hand. Lapis stared at it. It was pale and slender and inviting. _Don't you ever leave me again…_ Humans hate you. You hate them. They will not welcome you. You will be vulnerable. You don't know what is out there. _Don't you ever leave me again…_ Against the sickness in her stomach and the pounding of her heart. Against everything that was screaming at her that this was dangerous and reckless. Against her better judgment and every fiber of her being, Lapis took Peridot's hand.


	5. Rescue

What am I doing? Peridot mentally scolded herself for being impulsive as she made her was down the cold, empty halls with Lapis. She held tightly onto the Water Witch's hand, guiding her through the maze of cells. I am going to get myself killed, Peridot thought. What was I thinking? It was bad enough that she was in Jasper's home, but now she was kidnapping her Water Witch. And Lapis was slow. Every once in a while, Lapis would inhale sharply, or her breathing became slightly shallow. However, Peridot knew it was because she was in pain.

Peridot occasionally glanced back at Lapis and see her lips tightly pursed with her eyes were closed tightly. She felt a mixture of pity for Lapis and annoyance at herself. Abduct the injured water nymph. Great idea, Peridot. She was an idiot. She could not dwell on her rash decision though. What done was done. Lapis was here with her now. She couldn't let it interfere with her primary objective; find Steven. Much to Peridot's relief, Lapis remained silent and allowed Peridot to lead her.

However, Peridot wasn't quite sure where she was going. No one had been inside of Jasper's castle before. This was uncharted territory, and it made Peridot anxious. They were blindly running around in this labyrinth. There were rows and rows of cells lining the cold, gray walls. Their feet echoed on the black ground. The shields were up and humming with electricity. However, no one else was imprisoned in them. Lapis seemed to be the sole occupant on this floor. Where are the other nymphs? Why was Lapis in isolation? This struck Peridot as peculiar. She always pictured the Water Witch living in luxury; surrounded silk and servants and enjoying the devastation she caused with Jasper and the other nymphs. It was quite the opposite.

"Do you need to rest," Peridot asked when Lapis started to move slower. Her tone was short and clipped.

"No," Lapis replied, soft and quick. They said nothing to each as they rounded another corner. Peridot started to wonder what the others would think when they saw her with Lapis. She would only have a short time to argue her case for-basically-kidnapping the Water Witch. And it was not going to go over well. The others would not be receptive to Lapis. Peridot was certain of this. Actually, she was more than certain. She had no guarantee they wouldn't attack Lapis on sight. She would have to stop them too. Peridot would have to make them understand why she did what she did. Even if she did not entirely understand it herself. Why did I do this, she asked herself for the hundredth time. They finally came to a flight of stairs; one leading up and the other down. Peridot thankfully recognized them as the ones she had ascended earlier. Peridot stood for a moment, contemplating where to go.

"Not up," Lapis warned. Peridot turned to her. Lapis was nervously biting her lower lip. Her blue eyes were wide as she gazed up the stairs; her eyes fell back onto Peridot. They stared at each other for a minute. Peridot was trying to figure out if she was lying. She did not have time to dwell on it. A loud crack of static made both of them jump. It was followed with a garbled, quiet voice. Her communicator! Peridot had forgotten it was on her wrist. She untangled her fingers from Lapis' and pulled back her sleeve. It was a makeshift device she had thrown together for this mission. Each of them had one just in case they got lost or captured. Lapis was looking at her with interest as she raised her arm to her mouth.

"I didn't catch that, Pearl."

"We found him! One floor down from where we entered. About 600 feet and around the corner. There are hundreds of prisoners here." Relief flooded Peridot, but it wasn't going to last long.

"Great. Great…uh, Pearl…I…"

"No time, Peridot. Get down here so you can lower the shield!" The other line went silent. Peridot sighed. She wished she had remembered about the communicator beforehand. It would have softened the shock of Lapis. But, they found Steven. That is what mattered. Now they had to free him and get out of there. So far, it had been surprisingly uneventful rescue. It was almost unnerving to think how simple this had been. Peridot did not want to think about it; however, she did review her steps. She had gone up one floor, so they had two floors to find Steven and the group. Silently, Peridot took Lapis' hand again, and they descended the stairs.

It didn't take long for them to find the third floor. Pearl was not overestimating the number of prisoners. Unlike Lapis' private level, the cells were stacked four by four. The rooms were smaller with the same shields set in place. There were no beds and only a small toilet. Some were crammed with two or more humans or creatures. The entire hall was filled with the commotion of hundreds of voices and cries. Peridot stood for a moment with her mouth hanging open. She looked at Lapis. Her expression was unreadable, but Peridot could tell she was just as distressed. Lapis caught her staring and averted her eyes.

The conditions of the cells were deplorable. Some of the toilets had evidently stopped working at some point. The smell of feces, urine, and sweat, was strong in some areas. When Peridot dared glance over at them, she could see walls and floors smeared with excrement. The prisoners looked filthy, and many were severely malnourished. Peridot's heart ached from the poor souls. No one seemed to notice them, or if they did, they did not care. They were too occupied in their own misery. This can be us, Peridot realized with a sickening feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Peri! Over here!" Amethyst waving her arms feverishly to get Peridot's attention at the conjunction. She was still wearing her mask, but Peridot could tell it was her by her stocky figure and raspy voice. Her stomach tightened, and she increased her grip on Lapis's hand. Okay…here we go. Amethyst hadn't notice Lapis yet. She signaled Peridot to follow her around the corner. Peridot took a deep breath. Her heart was thundering against her chest. She could feel her erratic pulse against her temples and wrists. Pearl and Ruby were waiting impatiently near a shield.

"It took you…" Ruby did not finish her sentence. Her eyes widened at the sight of Lapis. Go! Go!

"Okay. Wait. Hold on!" Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst were getting into attack position. Pearl's sword and Amethyst's whip were drawn, ready for a fight. Behind her, she could feel Lapis retreat. "Listen. I can't explain right now. We don't have time! She is with me, okay? I promised to find her home. She is a prisoner too."

"It doesn't matter, Peridot. She is the Water Witch," Amethyst barked.

"I know…I…"

"What is the meaning of this," Pearl interrupted. Her blue eyes were narrowed. "How can you be so stupid?"

"Yes. I get it was stupid but…"

"This is a sure way to get us killed," Ruby hissed. They were all advancing on Peridot and Lapis, weapons ready. What do I do? They won't listen to me! You knew this was going to happen, she argued with herself. Peridot positioned herself between Lapis and her friends, raising her arms out like a shield.

"STOP!" A male voice broke through the bickering. Everyone froze and turned toward Steven. The burly man was standing as close to the force field as he could. He looked tired, and a bit roughed up. His clothes were dirty and torn; otherwise, he seemed well. "Peridot's right. This isn't the time. If she has a reason for bringing the Water Witch, I trust her judgment."

"But, Steven," whined Pearl angrily. Steven motioned her to stop, crossing his massive arms and shaking his head.

"No, Pearl. Not the time." Pearl huffed and withdrew her sword reluctantly. Amethyst followed suit. Peridot sighed with relief which allowed her body relaxed. Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst shot deathly glares at Peridot and Lapis, but they would never second guess Steven. Everyone trusted his judgment. Peridot was incredibly grateful for Steven's intervention. Maybe he saw the same thing in Lapis as she did. Or, he had enough faith in Peridot to know what she was doing. Which was good because Peridot did not have any trust in herself at this moment.

Without another word, Peridot brushed passed the trio and went to work on the shield. Lapis stayed against the wall, away from Pearl, Ruby, and Amethyst. Peridot could feel her eyes moving between her, Steven and the other three. Peridot realized how horribly she was sweating. Between nearly being attack by her friends and concentrating on her task, Peridot's nerves were going haywire. She wiped away the precipitation from her forehead, biting her tongue as she fiddled with the contraption. Just like the control panel on Lapis' cell, Peridot was able to quickly drop the shield to Steven's prison.

Pearl, Ruby, and Amethyst rushed forward to greet Steven. They fussed over him like three mothers over a small child. Well, they were surrogate mothers to him. Peridot had only been a part of this family for seven years. Yet, she felt like Steven's younger sister. That was Steven. That was the beauty of the Crystal Gems. They made you feel like family. Peridot smiled at the reunion then looked over at Lapis. She was watching them, arms crossed over chest and her features stoic. Without warning, Steven grabbed Peridot and wrapped his large arms around her waist. He picked up the petite girl with no effort on his part.

"Hello, Steven."

"Hey, Peridot."

"Enough, "snapped Ruby. She jutted her thumb toward Lapis. "What are we doing with her?"

"She is coming with us," Steven said, smiling.

"Oh, no, she is not," Pearl replied indignantly.

"We don't have time to argue, Pearl. She is coming with us, right, Peridot?"

"Yes. I promised her." Pearl looked pissed but didn't say anything else. Steven set Peridot down and stepped toward Lapis. Lapis looked up at him, emotionless. He took a moment to study her. Her arms were still crossed; her posture was tense. Peridot could make see Lapis' fingers digging into her arms. Steven offered her his hand. Lapis frowned at him suspiciously.

"I'm Steven."

"Is this a joke?" Lapis' tone was dripping with cynicism. Steven laughed and shook his curly head.

"Not at all. But, I think it's only fair you know who we are, and we know what to call you. I doubt your name is Water Witch."

"It's Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."

"Hello, Lapis. This is Ruby. Pearl. Amethyst. And, of course, you met Peridot." Lapis nodded but didn't move or unwind her arms. Steven pulled back his hand.

"Now that is out of the way. We need to go," he said.

"What about the others?" Peridot scanned the walls of prisons. Steven's face fell as he followed her gaze. He sighed, shaking his head.

"We can't do anything now, or we would kill ourselves and them. This is why we must overthrow Jasper." No one said anything. They knew this to be true. They couldn't save everyone here without risking their lives. It would take hours to reach and hack each cell. Even if they could reach everyone, it would be harder to sneak them all out. The weight of the decision hung in the air. Solemnly, the group headed back to the opening. Peridot took Lapis by the hand again and followed behind. Well, that was one obstacle out of the way-for now. All they needed to do was escape without another hitch.


	6. Confrontation

Lapis could not bring herself to look up at the rows of cells as she passed them. The smell of waste hung thickly in the air. The deafening echoes of despair filled her ears. It was an all too familiar sound. One that plagued her sleep and seeped into the quietness of her days. The sight of all the imprisoned humans and mythical creatures shoved into tiny cells made her isolated cell seem like a blessing. Lapis kept her head down, and her eyes focused on the rhythm of her feet against the floor. She was struggling to keep up with Peridot and her companions. All this activity made her beaten body ache, but she was determined to continue-to get away from Jasper.

Several outcomes of their escape ran through her mind. She tried to concentrate on the positive scenario where they were successful. You are going to die today. The notion abruptly interrupted Lapis' thoughts. Jasper will catch you, and you will die. Suddenly, a sickening sense of dread nestled in her stomach. Lapis could feel every beat of her racing heart, and there was a suffocating pressure against her chest. Her breathing became shallow as she wrestled to maintain her composure. She felt faint, and her body was burning. All she wanted to run back to the quiet safety cell and retreat into solitude. Why did she even leave? This was reckless. It was suicidal.

"Are you, okay?" Lapis looked over at Steven. She hadn't realized she had stopped. They had left the dungeon and were halted at the foot of the stairs. Peridot's hands still held hers, and she was looking at Lapis with annoyance and concern. Lapis could see the hostility in the eyes of the other three who had tried to attack her. I can't breathe. I am so much pain. Lapis shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. I can't do this. But, I am so close. Two strong hands rested on her shoulders. Lapis looked up with blurry eyes at Steven, still holding on tightly to Peridot's hand.

"I am going to carry you on my back, okay? You look tired. We are going to help you, all right?" Lapis nodded. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away from Peridot. Steven effortlessly bent down and picked up Lapis. He draped her over his broad shoulders with one arm hooked behind her knees and his other hand holding her wrist. His long, curly hair acted as a soft cushion for Lapis to rest on. Steven turned to his friends and motioned for them to continue. Lapis still could not shake the feeling of trepidation.

"Just breath," Peridot instructed. Lapis lifted her head as Peridot fell into step with Steven. She inhaled and exhaled, moving her hands with the motion of her breathing. In her nose, out her mouth, in her nose, out her mouth. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Lapis mimicked her.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," Amethyst muttered under her breath. Peridot shot her a sharp glance but averted her attention away from Lapis. Lapis scowled but continued the exercise, concentrating on her breathing. Her body still ached, but her apprehension was dissolving. They were so close. They were going to escape. However, her optimism was cut short when three of Jasper's soldiers rushed down the stairs.

The massive cyclops towered above the small group. They were a head or two taller than Steven but, Lapis noted, smaller than Jasper and beefy inbuilt. Their thick lips were drawn in savage sneers, revealing sharp yellow teeth. Each wore a black tunic and dark brown pants with orange belts. They clutched large clubs between their immense hands. Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby sprang ahead of Steven, Lapis, and Peridot and withdrew their weapons quickly; Pearl with her sword, Amethyst with her whip and Ruby with gauntlets. Steven lowered Lapis onto the ground, shielding her and Peridot from view. The Cyclopes laughed.

"What puny humans," he sputtered, saliva spraying from his mouth. Lapis had never seen a cyclops this close. She knew they were known for their brutality and love for fighting. It would figure Jasper would have them in her army. Though, it did not really matter. They were caught. They were dead. Lapis desperately sought out Peridot's hand. She couldn't explain why she wanted that physical contact. It was strangely comforting. Peridot looked at her, confused. She let Lapis take her hand.

"Want to say that again, fat boy," Amethyst countered. All three Cyclopes burst into husky laughter.

"I like spirit. Gives your blood some spice." His brothers nodded in agreement. Without hesitation, Amethyst's wipe shot forward and tangled itself around one of the cyclops' forearms. His laughter was cut short when Amethyst gave her whip a mighty yank, and he went crashing head first onto the hard floor. The cyclops let out a powerful roar, trying to push himself up. Amethyst pulled again, jerking his captured arms from underneath him and he slammed into the floor again. Blood gushed from his face and speckled the floor in red.

His brothers jumped into action. One hurled himself toward Pearl preparing to smash her with his club. Pearl, with surprising agility and grace, dodged his attack. She used his size to her advantage and flipped over his shoulder. With her legs apart, she attempted to thrust her sword into the broad backside of the cyclops. However, the brute swung around quickly and sent her flying into the wall. Ruby punched her metal clad hands together in a bring-it-on gesture. The cyclops flew toward her with his firm hand raised. Their fists connected in a moment of strength, but Ruby had the upper hand and sent him backward.

Steven shielded Peridot and Lapis with his large body. Peridot's strength was in technology, and she could not contribute anything into the fray. There was no water for Lapis to manipulate, leaving her defenseless. Steven was aware of their limitations and knew that Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst could handle the Cyclopes for the moment. As the fight broke into full force, Steven backed away; he was leading the pair toward the exit. Lapis was on the verge of another panic attack. If Jasper came down because of the commotion-if she saw with them-Lapis quietly regulated her breathing like Peridot had shown her.

"You two need to get out of here," Steven instructed, glancing over his shoulder. Lapis looked around. Where would they escape? He had backed them into a wall!

"Nuh-uh, Universe! We came here to save you, clod! It defeats the purpose if you are caught. Along with other nonetheless!" Peridot's voice was tight with exasperation, her other hand clenched tightly together as if she was going to strike him. "We did not risk our lives…"

"Calm down, Peri. I gotta help them. We can take these clods."

"But, if Jasper," Lapis interrupted. Much to her surprise, Lapis was highly concerned about this mortal man. She did not want to see this man killed. He had stood up for her. He had carried her to safety. He did not deserve to die. However, selfishly, she wanted to leave him. She wanted to save herself and ran away. Lapis was so close to being free. So close to being away from Jasper. So close to going home…

"The quicker you go-the quicker we can get out of here." Lapis and Peridot exchanged glances. Peridot looked aggravated. Her nose was crinkled, her brows were furrowed and her lips were tightly pursed; she looked like she wanted to protest more. Lapis did not know them. She did not understand the dynamic between them. She did not know how humans behaved in a stressful situation. Would the act reckless? Would they fight each other? Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

"Fine, Steven," Peridot finally said, angrily flat. "Come on, Lapis."

Lapis glanced at Steven as Peridot began to tug on her. She wanted to say something or do something. But she needed to get out of here. Lapis couldn't let Jasper find her escaping. She wouldn't! She was so close-why did she want to run back? So close. She was going to get caught. Run back! No! She was so close. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…Lapis let Peridot lead her away as Steven ran back to his friends.

* * *

The air was cold as they slid out of the narrow crevice; a welcoming relief against her hot skin. It was nighttime. The sky was a blanket of black speckled with the glow of distant stars. The darkness enveloped the woods surrounding Jasper's castle. A large moon dimly illuminated the thick trees. Leaves whispered secrets in the steady breeze and crickets sang their chipper melodies. Moisture hung in the air and clung to Lapis' skin. Lapis inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of wood, foliage, and dirt.

Peridot and Lapis made their way down the rocky slope. The rocks stabbed at Lapis' poor bare feet, and the strain of keeping her balance caused her body to scream in protest. Yet, she was determined to push through. She was out! She had made it out! Everything around her seemed more vibrant. Her heart was pounding in her chest but the weight that had been holding her down for centuries was lightened. They were not in the clear, but Lapis could not help by feeling some exhilaration. She did not think they would make it this far. She was almost sure she would be caught. But, now, she was running outside without Jasper loaming over her.

After zigzagging through the trees in an unseen path for an unknown amount of time, Peridot slowed down her frantic pace and stopped in a clearing. Lapis' eyes widened at the sight of the fallen tree highlighted by the moon peeking through the trees. This was the place where Peridot had saved her. This was the place Jasper had beaten her. Lapis looked over at the splintered tree that she had been thrown against not days before. Her stomach sank at the memory. Beside her, Peridot was panting heavily. She was bent over, hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. She motioned Lapis to the fallen tree, breathlessly

Lapis stepped forward, her skin blowing against her legs. She was a chaotic mixture of emotions. Was this what freedom felt like? Happiness and sorrow; anger and joy; fear and relief? She couldn't grasp one single emotion. How was she supposed to feel now? Lapis collapsed against the tree where Peridot signaled her to go. Peridot sat next to her, still breathing heavily. She had removed her mask. Her blonde hair was matted against her forehead and cheeks. Peridot was slick with sweat; her pale features were red with exhaustion. They sat in silence, listening to the rustle of the trees and the chirp of crickets.

"Now what," Lapis finally spoke, stilling trying to sort through her confusion. Peridot wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and scowled.

"We wait. If they aren't here by daybreak, we go." Lapis nodded and did not comment. After a moment, she asked, "Why here?"

"Huh?"

"Why are we waiting here? At this particular location." Peridot shrugged.

"It's just the place that was chosen to meet up," she replied, cryptically.

"Who chose it?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't," Lapis murmured, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She did not want to pry any further. She was just too tired and too emotionally numb. A dense awkwardness settled between them as they waited for the others. Time trickled by. Lapis tried to stay awake. The calmness of the night and the soreness of her body enticed her to sleep. Despite the anticipation of waiting and still being in imminent danger, she could not keep her eyes open any longer.

"Thank you, Peridot," she whispered, drowsily.

"Yeah," was the last thing Lapis heard before slipping into a restless sleep.


	7. Temple

"What were you thinking, Peridot," Pearl yelled as they made their way back home. Just before the sun had peeked over the horizon, Steven, Pearl, Ruby and Amethyst joined Peridot at the fallen tree. They looked worn and a little beaten; however, they were alive and intact. No one offered the final outcome of the confrontation and, frankly, Peridot did not want to know. They had successfully saved Steven-and the Water Witch, who was sleeping in Steven's arms as they trekked through the rocky terrain. She had fallen asleep next to Peridot, and nothing they did could wake her.

Peridot grumbled an unintelligible response under her breath. As soon as they were a safe distance from Jasper's castle, Pearl had turned her attention to Peridot. She was furious with her. Amethyst and Ruby shared the same irritation but voiced it with heavy curses and insults. Peridot kept her head down, and her hands shoved in her pockets. She could not quite explain what had been going through her head when she promised Lapis to take her home and helped her escape. She knew it was dangerous. She knew Lapis was not innocent by any means. Peridot had done it anyway. She knew a majority of it was because she felt sorry for Lapis. But, she could not tell them that. Why would she feel sorry for her after all she had done?

The best explanation that Peridot could muster was she knew Lapis was being coerced and taking her away from Jasper could stop her from doing more damage. It was not entirely false, but it wasn't what drove Peridot to save Lapis. She felt like an idiot for actually feeling sympathy for the nymph. She just could not get rid of the image of Lapis being beaten by Jasper. It was like finding out some big bully was being subjected to the same abuse from an even bigger bully. Pearl did not seem to buy it. It just led to more interrogation and annoyance.

"So, you thought helping the Water Witch would just magically stop her from sinking our homes? Do you ever think she would still do that? What about Jasper? Did you think about the possibility of her trying to find her?" Peridot opened her mouth, but Pearl cut her off quickly " _You didn't think_! How are we going to explain this to everyone? How are we going to guarantee this isn't a trap or she won't turn on us? We live near the ocean, for Gods' sake!"

"Pearl, enough," Steven said. "We can't take her back."

"Just leave her ass right here," Amethyst suggested.

"No! Jasper would find her and probably kill her," Peridot exclaimed. Four pairs of eyes turned toward her.

"So? Not our problem. Let Jasper take care of her for us," Ruby remarked, callously. Peridot pursed her lips together, glancing over at the Lapis cradled in Steven's arms. Maybe Pearl, Ruby, and Amethyst were right. Lapis might end up being more trouble than she was worth. Peridot apparently had not thought this all the way through. She acted on her emotions than her logic. Peridot shook the cruel out of her mind.

"We aren't taking her back, guys. I am with Peridot on this. If something does go wrong, we will deal with it. This might give us an advantage," Steven reasoned with the group.

"Yeah. And t will be all your fault if something does go wrong, Peridot," Amethyst sniggered, causing Peridot to wince. It would be her fault, wouldn't it? If Lapis turned on them, it would be because she abducted her. Oh, fuck. She really did not think this through.

"I don't think she will turn on us," Steven said.

"You are too trusting, Steven," Pearl sighed.

"That's what you love about me." Pearl gave him a long look. Peridot rubbed her temples from underneath her glasses. She had to agree with Pearl. Sometimes Steven seemed too trusting. But, his trust had never failed. He had a remarkable knack for judging character. Sometimes it could be misguided, but he simply had the patience for people. Even with Steven backing her, Peridot knew that the rest of the humans at the Temple would not react as favorable. Actually, she was expecting a lynch mob to form when they came waltzing in with the sleeping Water Witch. What have I gotten myself into, Peridot wondered. She could feel the beginning of a headache forming in her skull.

They had to figure out what they were going to do. They were getting closer to home. Peridot could see the outline of the sea against the skyline. The water glistened underneath the rising sun, and the shadow of the Temple hill loomed over the unseen beach. Peridot thought she would be relieved to see home, but it filled her with uneasy. She would have to explain to hundreds of humans why Lapis was with them and why she had saved the enemy. Peridot wrung her hands together nervously. Why did she do this again? She looked at Lapis, noticing how the sun made the bruises on her face more evident. Oh, yeah. That's why.

* * *

By the time they reached the beach, the group had decided to talk to Sapphire. They planned on sneaking Lapis into the Temple to avoid a riot amongst the humans that resided there. Depending on what Sapphire said, they would go from there. They just needed to hide Lapis and get her passed everyone. It was fortunate that Lapis was in a deep sleep. However, every now and then, she would whimper or murmur incoherent words under her breath.

The Temple was a massive structure of an unknown goddess that was constructed millennia ago for the Gods; a busy shrine where people came to worship, give gifts and congregate with their fellow human. Now it was a dilapidated; a former shadow of itself; the entrance devoured by the continuously rising sea and guarded by large serrated rocks. Her outstretched hands had crumbled away; her stoic face and curved body were discolored and half destroyed. The forest had expanded over the slope behind the towering figure that overlooked the sea. At the angle, no one would be aware of the old goddess image behind the hill. She could only be seen by someone traveling by sea. This had been a sanctuary for humans for a hundred years. They had created a thriving, hidden city behind the carved rocks.

Peridot had called this home for five years. When she was 15, Peridot's home was destroyed by Jasper and the Water Witch, and she was orphaned. She traveled, by herself, from place to place for two years, always in transit before coming to the Temple. Her stay at the Temple was supposed to be temporary, but she had been welcomed by Steven and the Crystal Gems. Five years passed in a blur and before Peridot realized it, she had found a new home and family. They bickered; they laughed; after being alone and depressed for years, it was wonderful. In a way, Peridot thought she should thank Lapis. Her biological family had not been the greatest, and it led her to Steven. She almost considered it. Almost.

They came to the banks near the Temple. The only way to enter was through the water. The ones who had created this haven wanted to make sure that it was well hidden and near impossible to access without knowing how to get in. There was a rumor a second entrance existed; however, it was meant to be an emergency exit if they were penetrated. Out of boredom and curiosity, Peridot had spent hours trying to find this so-called mysterious entry but never had any luck. She was convinced that it did exist because it seemed dangerous not to have another means of escape. It was not just because of Jasper but any common natural disaster or accident caused by some foolish person within the Temple.

Pearl was the one to summon the boat. She placed her fingers between her lips and whistled. The whistle was too high-pitched for Peridot or anyone to hear. While they waited for the ferryman to arrive, Steven covered Lapis' face with his shirt. The story they had fabricated was that Lapis was another prisoner who had been jailed with Steven, and they could not leave her in the cell or wait to get caught, so they brought her along. It was not a complete lie. Peridot wasn't particularly happy about having to come up with these consistent half-truths. After a few minutes, there was the tall tell ding of the approaching boat.

The ferryman was a bulky woman with rainbow dreads and dark skin named Bismuth. She served as the guard of the entrance. If anyone was to stumble upon the signal, Bismuth acted as additional security to prevent unwanted visitors. She smiled wide when she saw the group. Once the vessel hit the sand, she jumped out and lumbered toward Steven. Steven had to step back from her embrace before she crushed Lapis.

"What do you have here," Bismuth asked, gazing up the sleeping form underneath Steven's shirt.

"She was my cellmate. We brought her along. She is hurt, and we need to get her to Sapphire," Steven lied with ease. Peridot was impressed. She would have stumbled over her words under that pressure. Bismuth studied Steven hard but accepted his explanation. No one would question Steven.

"Well, it's good to see they were successful in rescuing you!" Bismuth roughly patted Steven on his back. Everyone silently stepped into the boat, and Bismuth pushed off toward the Temple. Peridot looked out onto the sea. The water was calm today, and the sun was rising high into the sky. The coolness of night was giving away to the heat of the day. A fine sheen of sweat formed on Peridot's forehead. Water lapped against the side of the boat as it rocked gently in the waves. A breeze ruffled Peridot's blonde hair, filled with the aroma of salt and sand. Peridot kept glancing over at Lapis still sleeping in Steven's lap. What would they do if she woke up now? How would Lapis react? How would Bismuth react?

"Hang tight," Bismuth warned. They were close to the jagged rocks that surrounded the Temple where the waters got very rough. There had been many unfortunate ships that had tried to navigate through this quarry; they all had failed. The wreckage looked like bits of food between the sharp teeth of a massive monster. Bismuth knew how to get safely through the dangerous tides, but it made for a very turbulent voyage nonetheless. Peridot hated this part. Her stomach was already beginning to churn, and bile was forming in her throat. Groaning Peridot held her head in her hands and tried to fight the upcoming seasickness. She glanced up to make sure that Steven was still holding tightly onto Lapis. The boat violent pitched back and forward against the rough sea. Pearl, Amethyst, and Ruby were holding tightly onto the sides. Pearl's skin was tinted with a sickening shade of green.

Peridot was proud of herself for not vomiting after they made it passed the rocks. The water finally settled. They were in a large cave that was dimly lit by the sun outside. The rocks were slick and green with moss and water dripped from the ceiling. They drifted into the small passage that led to the inside of the Temple. The passage was unnervingly dark with only a minuscule point of light that could only be seen once you got deep enough. This was another safety measure. Other crevices lead back out to the sea or the shore. If someone did make it passed the rocks, there would be no indication that this particular entrance was being used.

The passage opened up into another cave. There were a few wooden docks, a couple more boats of varying sizes and a sizeable hut. Bismuth landed the ship next to an empty port and jumped out with a loud thud. She took a thick rope and tied it to a post to anchor the boat to the deck. After climbing out and bidding Bismuth farewell, they headed toward Sapphire's room. Peridot was nervous about seeing Sapphire. It was only a few days ago when Peridot approached her about Lapis. Only Sapphire really knew the truth about Peridot's feelings toward Lapis' abuse. She would know why she acted the way she had. Would she tell everyone? Peridot was going to find out soon.

Once they left the bay, they came into what was called the Marketplace. Rows of makeshift tents were lined up in the vast room with people trading or selling goods and services. It was usually very busy around the time of day. The Marketplace was filled with vendors hollering, people browsing, children playing and animals running around. Above the Marketplace, there were at least five floors of several caverns. It reminded Peridot a lot like a hive. The caverns accommodated hundreds and hundreds of rooms and homes. Peridot's room was closer to the top of the Temple along with Sapphire and Ruby's room.

Everyone greeted Steven as they made their way through the Marketplace. They were unaware the Steven had been taken prisoner by Jasper's men. Sapphire and the rest of the Crystal Gems thought it was better that only a select few knew about it. Lars was the only other person to know about it and he was sworn to secrecy to not reveal it. They wanted to avoid a panic if everyone knew Rose's son was captured. Steven was very loved by everyone in the Temple. Even some groups outside of the Temple knew about him. He was regarded as an unsung savior though Steven did not feel he deserved any of this recognition. It was his mother that the people worshiped.

When they finally were able to push through the crowd, they made their way to Sapphire's room. It took a while and many flights of stone stair, but they made it. Peridot felt exhausted. She realized that she had been up for over 24 hours now. Her body ached; her head was throbbing. She felt dirty and oily from trekking through the words and the amount of sweat she had produced. All she wanted to do was sleep. This was why she did not leave the Temple. It was too tiring. Sapphire was waiting for them in her room, hands folded politely in her lap. Her room was one of the few with a proper door, which Steven shut and laid Lapis down on the ground. To her credit, Sapphire's face did not reveal much, but she did glance quickly at Peridot. She knew. Peridot tightly pursed her lips.

"So, you kidnapped the Water Witch," Sapphire spoke carefully.

"Not exactly kidnapped," Peridot replied shakily.

"It doesn't really matter. She is here, "Ruby interrupted. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Why come to me?"

"We thought you would be more sensible about the situation," Pearl said, flashing Peridot a dirty look.

"Fine. Fine. I fucked up. I thought I was doing something good, and I really screwed up. I get it," she angrily yelled. "But, she is with us now. All she wants to do is go home. And if we find her home that is one less nymph we need to worry about. And a big problem at that!"

"You don't know if she will turn on us! We are next to the fucking sea, Peridot. And what if Jasper comes looking for her? You have put everyone at risk!" Amethyst crossed her arms over her ample chest. Ruby and Pearl nodded in agreement. Peridot felt outnumbered and defeated. She wasn't going to win this. Besides Steven, the other three were against her, and she had not been a part of this group for long. They really had no basis to trust her judgment. They made sense; Peridot couldn't argue with their reasoning. It was all very true.

"I know. I know. I am sorry. I just…" Peridot didn't know what to say. What could she say? "I just…I don't know. I thought I was doing something good."

"Ha! What good can come from _her_?" Pearl motioned over toward Lapis. Peridot's jaw clenched, and she lowered her head. All true. All very true. But, she promised Lapis. She put her in danger of suffering from Jasper's wrath. She really had made of complete mess of things.

"She stays," Sapphire finally said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone cried in uncanny unison. Pearl, Ruby, and Amethyst yelled and argued and repeated themselves over and over about why having Lapis here was wrong. Sapphire did her best to explain her decision with Steven backing everything she said. She believed that it would work in their favor if Lapis were home. It wasn't out of pity for the water nymph but a strategic move. They would keep her away from the rest of the Temple population because it was unnecessary to cause an uproar for a temporary stay. They weren't convinced but begrudgingly accepted Sapphire's decision. Sapphire turned to Peridot.

"You will be her keeper, Peridot. She will stay with you until we find her home."

"What?! No! Why?"

"Simply: your choice, your responsibility."

"But…But…" Peridot sputtered. She had fought so hard to have her own room. She wanted…no…needed her privacy. Sapphire wouldn't budge on the issue, and Peridot knew that she had no choice. She had a roommate. Damnit.


	8. Roommate

"What are you doing!? Don't touch!" Peridot sprung awake when she heard the clatter of someone moving her stuff. Everything was blurry, but she could make out Lapis jerking her hands back and raised them in a sign of withdrawal. Peridot grumbled curses under her breath, throwing the thin covers off her body and swinging herself to sit on the side of the bed. Fumbling, Peridot reached for her glasses she had placed on the nightstand and stomped over to the shelf. Her various knickknacks had been moved around by Lapis' wondering hands. Peridot growled in frustration and stalked over to the shelf. She hadn't even felt Lapis get out of bed!

Yesterday, despite Peridot's protests, Steven laid Lapis down on her bed. No matter how much she argued, Steven wouldn't move the sleeping girl. Pearl threw a cot, a pillow and blankets at Peridot. Peridot was too tired and stubborn to set it up and crashed into the bed next to Lapis. She wasn't about to give up her bed to the Water Witch. Before falling asleep, Peridot remembered studying Lapis and thinking how she was actually quite cute and how sad those marks on her tan skin looked. Soft red colored Peridot's cheeks as she meticulously arranged her things back into their proper places, grumbling heatedly under her breath. Lapis had stepped back to let Peridot do what she needed. This is why I never wanted a roommate, she thought. Fucking touching my stuff already. She hasn't even been here a day.

"Breathe."

"What," Peridot snapped. Lapis was sitting on her bed, moving her hands toward her body than away. It took a moment to for Peridot to realize that Lapis was coaching her like she had the previous night. "Are-are you trying to calm me down?"

"Well, yes. You are almost shaking and your keep cursing under your breath." Peridot scoffed, scratching her head. Lapis was thoughtfully watching her, so Peridot took a deep breath and slowly let it out. After a few times, she did feel a little calmer. "Better?"

"No," Peridot lied with a small smile. "Don't touch my shit again."

"Understood. Don't touch your shit." Peridot had to chuckle, but Lapis remained passive. Peridot let out a long, audible breath, swinging her arms and snapping her fingers. An awkward silence passed between them. Peridot really did not know how to interact with Lapis. She sat on the bed regarding Peridot pensively with wide blue eyes. Here was this small creature that had Peridot always thought was an evil, destructive being. She had devastated many homes and taken countless lives, and now she was sitting quietly on Peridot's bed, just staring at her. Peridot felt nervous and scared and confused all at once. She was desperate to break the tension. She looked around for something-anything—to change the atmosphere.

"Do you need a bath?" Peridot blurted out. Lapis took a moment then nodded.

"That would nice."

"You might fit into some of my clothes. It might be a while before we can get your clothes cleaned." Peridot rushed over toward her closet. Well, it was more of a hole in the rock than an actual closet. Her clean clothes were piled messily in the small cove.

"You can burn them for all I care," Lapis replied, flatly. "They aren't mine. Jasper picked them."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. No problem." Peridot busied herself with getting things together for Lapis. She found a black shirt that looked like it could fit Lapis, a pair of dark blue jeans, some plain underwear and a bra. Peridot handed them to Lapis who inspected the clothes with interest. Peridot gave her a towel and soap. That should be everything for her. Now she needed to find something for herself. Peridot had been so tired that she didn't bother to bathe before going to sleep. Glancing at the crack above her bed, Peridot realized they had slept most of the day. It was dark, and the moon wasn't shining directly into her room. This was actually a blessing because the spring wouldn't be occupied. It would be easier for her and Lapis to take a bath without anyone noticing.

Once she had everything gathered, Peridot motioned for Lapis to pick up her clothes and follow her. Peridot's room was away from the main hall in a secluded little cul-de-sac. She had chosen it for that exact reason. Away from the traffic and noise, she created a nice little sanctuary for herself. The only downside was it was far from anything major like the bath springs or the kitchen. But, Peridot compromised because it meant she kept her privacy. There were three springs in the Temple. The largest one was on the first floor. It was a communal bathhouse where everyone and anyone could join. The second was on the third floor. It was smaller but still was open for everyone to come. There was one on the fifth floor just above Peridot's floor. That one was private and large enough for one-maybe two-people to wash. A curtain was installed to separate the room from prying eyes.

Peridot preferred this spring to the other two. She did not feel comfortable bathing with others around her. Not many people would venture up that far for the sake of privacy. The few that did had a particular schedule to use the spring. Usually, Peridot would take a bath in the early morning before anyone woke up. She had memorized the other patron's schedule and could devote a good hour to just soaking up the warm, soothing water. She wouldn't be able to take that long tonight but any amount of time in the hot springs sounded wonderful at the moment.

The halls were deserted for the night. Everyone was soundly sleeping in their rooms and homes. It was relatively quiet and peaceful except for the echo of Peridot and Lapis's feet on the stone floor. They didn't speak to each other as they climbed up to the small flight of stairs to the springs. Peridot opened a wooden door to reveal a small room with a bench and another set of steps that lead to another curtain. The room was warm and humid from the heat of the water beyond the curtain. Peridot set her stuff on the bench and flung open the curtain. Steam hit her face and fogged up her glasses.

"You can go first," Peridot told Lapis, taking off her glasses and whipping them with her shirt. Lapis stood motionless, hugging the clothes and towel to her chest. Her expression was void of any emotion; she was unmistakably deep in thought. Peridot scowled. What was going on in her head? Lapis suddenly looked at Peridot.

"Are you going in with me?"

"What?! Why-why would I?" Peridot stammered with her cheeks burning. Lapis looked away then down at her feet. She wiggled her toes nervously and rocked on her heels before she said anything.

"I-uh. I am not used to bathing alone," Lapis finally confessed, not bothering to look up. "There was always someone there. Usually Jasper. I-I'm just not used to it, and I know you don't trust me. So, I don't understand how you can trust me."

"Should I not trust you?" Lapis shrugged.

"Would my answer really change anything?"

"Good point." Peridot sighed. "I'll be right outside the curtain. I'm not going to hover over you like some guard. You're not a prisoner."

"Not a prisoner," Lapis repeated, softly and smiled. It was a small, sad smile. It ghosted over her lips and disappeared as quickly as it came. Lapis walked passed Peridot and shut the curtain. Peridot sat down on one of the steps with her head in her hands and listened to Lapis as she removed her clothes and entered into the spring. Lapis never got to bathe alone. Peridot pursed her lips considering this thought. As someone who high valued her privacy, Peridot couldn't imagine having someone watching her while she bathed. When Lapis did get her privacy; however, it wasn't by choice. She was locked away in a cell, completely alone and isolated. How did she manage not go insane? Well, she could be, Peridot realized. She really didn't know enough about her to tell.

Lapis didn't take long to take a bath. After a few minutes, she opened the curtain again. Her short blue hair was damp making it look a couple of shades darker. The black shirt did fit her perfectly. It was just enough to emphasize the curve of her chest. The jeans were a bit loose and hung from her slim hips, but they weren't too short on her long legs. Her crop top, skirt, and towel were bundled underneath her arm. Peridot realized she was staring at the nymph. She didn't even look like some powerful mythical creature. She looked like a regular girl. A beautiful girl. Peridot jumped up quickly and went to get her clothes and supplies. She muttered something about taking a bath and darted behind the curtain.

Her heart was racing as she tore off her dirty clothes. She was gaping like an idiot at the Water Witch. How much more ridiculous can she get? This wasn't some ordinary girl. Lapis had done terrible, terrible things in the past. Yes, she was coerced and bullied into doing them, but that didn't change the acts. Peridot shouldn't be attracted to her. She wouldn't be! Peridot threw her clothes in a heap on the wet ground and slipped into the spring. Water lapped against the edges with the introduction of a body into the pool. The spring wasn't too deep or wide; it was a comfortable size for one or two people to enjoy. There were naturally-made seating from the stone. Freshwater trickled down from the side of the gray rocks into the pool. The hot water felt glorious against her sore body. It soothed the aches and pains from unfamiliar strenuous activity and washed away a lot of grim and dirt. There were little piles of suds floating on the blue water from Lapis. Peridot sunk into the water, submerging her head underneath the surface.

"Peridot?" Peridot heard Lapis calling out for her when she emerged for air. She must have been right next to the curtain because her voice was loud.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you took me away from Jasper. You promised to find my home. You gave me your bed. You defended me. Nothing which I deserve. Your friends have made that clear. I am—dangerous. But, you, I just don't know. I feel like you side with your friends, yet your actions are so different. Is that normal for a human? To be so unpredictable?" Peridot stared at the blurry walls while steam rose from the water in white wisps. How was she supposed to answer that? Why was she so nice? Shouldn't she be more cold and indifferent toward her?

"Forget it," Lapis said when Peridot didn't answer. "I just don't understand."

Peridot exhaled loudly. She quickly washed up and got out of the bath. Once she was dry and clothed, Peridot stepped out to find Lapis sitting on the steps with her knees pulled close to her chest. Peridot cleared her throat, and Lapis looked up at her. Peridot felt a pang in her chest, but she couldn't pinpoint the emotion. She asked if Lapis was hungry. Lapis replied "yes." They gathered their stuff and threw it into the laundry cart. Some people would come and collect the clothes and towels throughout the day. Everyone had their names and locations drawn or etched into their clothing for easy retrieval later.

After putting the soap back in her room, Peridot and Lapis headed to the kitchen. They had missed all of the today's meals, but sometimes there were leftovers or snacks. No one was supposed to be in the kitchen after the last meal was served but that hadn't stopped anyone for sneaking food from time to time. Peridot might even be able to get a pass if they were discovered. She had good reason not to attend dinner. The kitchen was on the second floor, so they had a bit of a walk and just the thought of food made Peridot's stomach growl. She had not eaten in over a day.

As she thought, the kitchen was deserted for the night. The stoves had long since cooled, and the counters were spotless. Several pots and pans hung from a rack mounted to the ceiling. It was amazing what they had accomplished in the Temple to make it seem like a traditional kitchen from the past; however, there was no gas or electricity. Everything was used with fire. The meat was salted to keep it for days. They had an insulated ice room where they kept perishables like milk, cheese, and some leftovers. There was a wall of several cabinets with spices and other items stored in them.

Peridot went to work. She pulled some logs from the pile next to the makeshift stove place them in one of the basins and lit them. Once she had a nice fire going, Peridot set a metal grate over it and went to the ice room to pull out some of the stored leftovers and milk. Lapis took a seat at one of the chairs by the island and watched Peridot as she prepared the food. Peridot set out two plates, two cups and some silverware on the island table top. She grabbed a pan and placed the strips of chicken onto the hot surface. Next to the chicken, she put some mixed vegetables and a few noodles. Peridot poured some oil onto the food and mixed in some spices. With a spatula, she mixed everything together into one meal.

"That is amazing," Lapis complimented as Peridot scooped the warm food onto her plate. She placed the warm pan into one of the sinks then went to pour some milk into the cups.

"Cooking? It's no big deal."

"No! It is! You have no idea!" Peridot scoffed, sitting across from Lapis. Then she realized that Lapis was serious.

"It's really nothing. You do what you need to do, "Peridot shrugged, taking a bit of the chicken. Oh, she had no idea how hungry she was.

"That's just it! It's just so independent. It's—amazing."

"Okay. I'm confused."

"I had everything served to me. I had no choice when I ate or what I ate. Or if I ate. But you—you can choose. Whenever or whatever. And you canmake it yourself too, "Lapis admired, breathlessly. Peridot scowled, chewing on a piece of vegetable.

"Well, not exactly. They have rules here too. We have certain times for meals."

"It seems different." Lapis took a bite of her food. She was frowning with her forehead wrinkling and her nose scrunched. Silently, they ate their food.

This new bit of information bothered Peridot. When she was on her own, she had absolute freedom. She did things her own way; ate what she wanted and when she wanted; bathed where and whenever. That was one of the difficulties she had adjusting to the standards of the Temple because a lot of things ran on a schedule. It was horribly frustrating, but she was still able to maintain her independence. If she didn't want to take a bath in the morning, she could change it. The cooks were good at giving everyone a few choices for meals or she could go out and get her own. Even now, she was making the choice to eat while everyone slept. Lapis didn't have that option. From what Peridot was gathering, Jasper decided everything for her; what she wore, what she ate, when she ate, when she bathed. Peridot could not fathom that loss of autonomy.

How did someone cope with that change? How does someone go from utter dependence to complete freedom? It had to be overwhelming to now making your own choices and relying on yourself. So far, Lapis had been taking this transition well. Then again, she had only been awake for a couple of hours with Peridot was ordering her around and Lapis just following her lead. It dawned on Peridot that this might be incredibly difficult for Lapis. She had worried about her and the others but never considered how this would affect Lapis. How would she react once the shock wore off? Another thought crossed Peridot's mind. If they would have left her and Jasper did not find her, how would have Lapis survived? Peridot sighed.

"Well, how about this? Until we find your home, I will teach you to cook. We will come down here, and I'll show you." Lapis chewed thoughtfully, nodding her head.

"That sounds great," she replied as soon as she swallowed. Peridot extended her hand toward Lapis. She just stared at her, looking confused.

"Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"It's called a handshake. I'm sealing the deal." Lapis cautiously extended her arm toward Peridot. Peridot took it and gave it a couple of firm pumps before letting go. Lapis pulled her arm back.

"You humans have some strange customs."

"Only to you"


	9. Truth

It had been a couple of weeks since Lapis had left Jasper. Everything was chaotic and exhilarating and terrifying. Lapis could not help but feel overwhelmed by her new freedom and utterly unease about being amongst humans. Peridot had taken her to a couple places in the Temple. It was always when there were no humans around, which Lapis was thankful. She wasn't eager to be surrounded by them. The only humans Lapis had contact were Peridot's friends, and she didn't care too much for them except Steven. Peridot was really the one human she did not mind being around. When it was just the two of them, sitting in Peridot's room, Lapis felt a strange sense of peace. It made everything outside of that tiny space ceased to exist. Lapis found herself fascinated by Peridot's kindness and independence; sometimes Lapis would forget that she was a human.

The two of them had developed a nice routine. It made Lapis feel more comfortable to have a schedule set in place. Peridot wasn't as keen on it as Lapis was. She told Lapis that bathing and meals were the only routines that she ever kept. However, she noticed that the structure relaxed Lapis, and she gave in. Lapis couldn't deny that she liked keeping Peridot on the routine as well. Peridot would usually comply with some grumbling, but she seemed to enjoy it. For the most part, the pair remained in Peridot's room. Lapis found that she preferred the close comfort of staying in the room. It was possible that it reminded Lapis of her cell, but she did not want to believe that was the reason. Denial could be powerful thing

Peridot was trying to educate Lapis on all the changes in the world. Lapis never really got to experience it whenever Jasper took her out. She only noticed a few differences like the weapons and, sometimes, the manner of dress. Other than that, Lapis remained very oblivious outside of Jasper and her cell. Peridot had a strange kind of patience with her. Lapis could sense her frustration whenever she didn't understand anything or she was getting overly anxious or frustrated. Yet, for the most part, Peridot stayed calm and collected. Whenever she did start stressing out, Lapis would just instruct her to breathe. That usually seemed to do the trick.

"Well, don't you two look super cozy," Amethyst greeted, her voice was heavy disdain. They were sitting on the bed while Peridot was showing Lapis some piece of technology that she wasn't familiar with. The rest of Peridot's friends—Pearl, Ruby, Steven and Sapphire-crowded into the room, surrounding Peridot and Lapis. Lapis glared at the Amethyst. Peridot's friends would come to check up on them from time to time, but they never stay too long. They would pop their heads in and leave immediately. Tonight was different as they all piled into the small room.

"What's up, guys," Peridot asked, eyeing Lapis. Pearl nervously looked over at the others; her hands were delicately set in her lap.

"Well, um, if we are going to find Lapis' home, we need to talk." Lapis was skeptical. They were too nervous and uncomfortable to want to discuss her home. She could recognize the change in their tone and posture. There was more they wanted to talk. "Plus, there is Jasper."

"What about her," Lapis asked. Her body tensed with the mention of the Titan's name. Being in her bubble, she nearly forgot that Jasper ever existed in her life.

"Jasper knows you are gone. And she is pissed," Sapphire informed her. Lapis' heart sped up as she stared, unblinking, at Sapphire. Her body felt like she laying on hot coals. "She has the Fire Witch burning down villages-looking for you."

"Fire Witch? What Fire Witch?" The group exchanged confused glances. Lapis was just as perplexed. What do they mean by Fire Witch? Another nymph?

"Yeah. You know. The other nymphs that Jasper has employed," Amethyst replied, irritated. She raised her hand, pushing down a finger with each nymph mentioned. "There is you, the Fire Witch, the Earth Witch, the Air Witch and the Shadow Witch."

"There are four others?" Lapis asked, looking over at the others then at Peridot. All this time Jasper had other nymphs to do her bidding? Were they just like her? Did Jasper promise them something in return for their service? Or did they willingly follow her? Lapis scowled. Jasper used her when she had others to do her bidding. Why didn't she just let her go?

"You really didn't know," Pearl asked. Lapis shook her head; her lips were pursed tightly as squeezed her hands together in her lap. Something warm was forming deep in her chest.

"Jasper was the only one I saw besides maybe a servant or two. I rarely left my cell. If I would have known…" Lapis could not finish. What would she have done if she had known? She was just a nymph, and she would have been foolish to challenge a Titan. Jasper would still hold the promise of returning home over Lapis. She could have an army of nymphs, but Lapis would still have done what she asked to go home. Then why was she burning up?

"Hmm," Sapphire droned. "This is interesting."

"No. It's bullshit," Ruby complained. "I don't believe for a moment she didn't know. She isn't some innocent victim!"

"Ruby," Sapphire scolded.

"I don't care what you believe, but I know I am not innocent. I've done terrible things! But, I am not as eager to die as you! What makes you think you can stop a Titan from seeking revenge and regaining her power? If you would have been around when… "

"Wait—Wait. Hold up," Peridot interrupted. "What do you mean 'stop a Titan from revenge and regaining her rule'?"

"What else would it mean? Jasper promised she would return me home once she fulfilled her revenge against the Gods and restore her power. You keep fighting for something that will inevitably happen. Jasper is relentless! You should just..." Lapis stopped in mid-sentence. Everyone was looking at her with strange, varying expression. Ruby and Amethyst looked ready to attack; Pearl's and Sapphire's features were drawn tight in identical grimaces; Steven, who had been surprisingly quiet, stared at her with a clenched jaw. Lapis gritted her teeth and closed her eyes for a moment. She had crossed a line. It wasn't hard to tell from their expressions. She curled her knees into her chest and muttered an apology before burying her head into arms.

"Lapis, um," Peridot finally spoke. Lapis peered over the curve of her arms. Her face was filled with uncertainty and dismay. She scratched the top of her head in a nervous twitch. "Jasper has been in power for over about three centuries. The Gods—they are gone. Destroyed by Jasper. Jasper is looking for Rose. We don't really know why. Rose has been gone for two millennia."

"Peridot!"

"What! She needs to know!" Lapis lifted her head up. Her eyes traveled over to Steven, who grinned sheepishly. Her mind and body went numb. She saw Steven, but her brain didn't comprehend his presence. She felt as if the wind knocked out of her. It was struggling to catch a decent breath. There was a roar in her ears that drowned out the voices around her. Her fingers shook against her arms. That warmth in her chest had erupted into something white hot. It licked and consumed her entire being in a wild blaze. Lapis swallowed hard, but it didn't soothe the dryness in her throat.

Jasper was already in power. The Gods were gone. They had been gone for nearly three hundred years. Jasper had been lying to her for three centuries! She had aided her in destroying hundreds and hundreds of homes and lives in some false conquest. They weren't fighting to stop her; they were fighting to overthrow her. They were fighting for the return of their freedom. Lapis could relate all too well, but she just gave in. Three hundred years ago, Lapis could have been home. No, she should have been home! She had helped Jasper for three centuries for something that Jasper had already achieved. Before Lapis could realize it, she shot up from the bed. The humans around her looked at her with interest, but Lapis wouldn't offer an explanation. She was burning from the inside out, and she needed to get out of this small, crowded space. It looked as though she had been just as foolish.


	10. Closer

After Lapis had stormed out of the room, Peridot followed her to make sure she was okay. And to make sure that no one discovered her. Thankfully, she hadn't gone too far. Peridot found Lapis standing at the edge of the cul-de-sac, pacing. The water nymph was trembling and clearly agitated. Peridot could not imagine how Lapis was feeling at this point. For centuries Jasper had kept her prisoner under false pretenses. But, she was not the only lackey under Jasper's control. Peridot wondered why Jasper needed Lapis when she already had power and other nymphs to help her. Though, she considered, it could be that Jasper had full control over Lapis. Jasper had something over Lapis. Not only that but she used intimidation and threats to keep her under control. Lapis almost made it too easy. Why would she give that up?

Peridot tried her best to be understanding and patient when she consoled Lapis. This was not her area of expertise, and she wasn't quite sure if she completely sympathized with Lapis. She was torn between her hatred for the feared Water Witch and the pity for the broken girl sharing her room. Two entities; one being. Once they returned back to Peridot's room, Lapis refused to speak to the others. She barely even talked to Peridot. She muttered something about sleeping and curled up in Peridot's bed. Peridot wasn't too happy about her bed being taken again. The others quietly left, apparently bewildered by this new development.

Once they were gone, Peridot changed into an oversized shirt. At first, she was tempted to kick Lapis out of her bed. She stared at Lapis, studying her for a moment. The water nymph wore a pained expression; her brows were furrowed; her lips were pursed in a thin line. Her blue hair fell lazily over her face. The bruises and cuts that had marred her flesh were slowly fading. It was strange how vulnerable and delicate Lapis looked. Peridot sighed and crawled next to Lapis. I am not giving up my bed, Peridot thought. But, I don't have to heart to kick her out. Lapis made a sound of protest in her sleep but shifted over to give Peridot room.

"Why were you staring," Lapis asked without opening her eyes. Peridot felt her cheeks burn and quickly laid down with her back toward Lapis.

"I was debating about kicking you out of my bed," she replied, grumpily, pulling the sheet over her body and trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry. It's just warmer in the bed, and I was cold. I thought you would make me move eventually," Lapis mumbled. Peridot felt Lapis get up and scoot off the bed. She rolled her eyes, turning over and propped herself up to watch Lapis settled into her cot without saying another word. Lapis pulled the blanket over her head and turned away from Peridot. Peridot grumbled under her breath, feeling conflicted. She knew that cot was uncomfortable, and Pearl had given her a pretty thin blanket. She cursed to herself for letting guilt get to her.

"Come on. I'll get you come warmer blankets tomorrow." Lapis sat up, looking at her with confusion. Peridot moved over and lifted up the blanket, motioning at the open spot she had made for her. "You can sleep in the bed tonight."

"With you?"

"Yeah with me. I am not completely giving up my bed." There was a stoic look of contemplation on Lapis' face. She stared with wide, unblinking blue eyes at Peridot. It made Peridot wonder what was going on through her head. She seemed lost in some internal conflict. Finally, Lapis shook her head and laid back down onto the cot.

"Good night."

"Yeah. Night."

* * *

"No, no, no," Peridot cried in frustration and surprise. Lapis scowled and backed away from the stove as black smoke billowed from the pan. Peridot shoved the water nymph out of the way and grabbed the handle. The hot metal scorched her skin causing Peridot to hiss and curse as she yanked her hand back, dropping the pan with a noisy clatter. Fuck, fuck, Peridot chanted. Pieces of burnt beef scattered on the ground. The flames rose from inside the shallow basin, licking at the metal grate. Smoke curled from little fire, filling the kitchen. Peridot held her hot hand, cursing to herself mentally and trying to figure out what she could use to put out the fire before it spread.

A stream of water splashed passed her, sizzling against the hot metal. Peridot turned to see Lapis standing by the sink. Water floated through the air in a steady torrent as she manipulated the liquid. The water quelled the fire, but the smoke was blanketing the kitchen in thick, black vapors. It filled Peridot's lungs, causing her to a cough and her eyes to water. She could hear alarmed voices in the distance. Shit! Peridot grabbed Lapis, pulling her away from the sink. The floating water splattered onto the ground. Peridot forced Lapis to duck behind the island as a group of people rushed into the kitchen. They shouted orders at each other and scrambled to contain the mess. Hidden by the cover of smoke, Peridot and Lapis snuck passed the frantic group and ran back to their room.

Once they were in the safety of the bedroom, Peridot collapsed onto her bed. Her chest burned, her eyes watered, her hand stung and she smelt like smoke. Lapis quietly sat down next to Peridot, hands folded in her lap. Peridot looked over at her. Her tan face was streaked with soot; her hair was speckled with ash. She looked horrible, but Peridot imagined she looked the same way. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes. That had been a close one. They nearly burned down the kitchen, and Lapis was almost discovered. Pearl and Sapphire were going to be furious when they found out. Peridot groaned, shaking her head. She was going to be in so much trouble. All over a cooking lesson.

"That could have gone better," Peridot commented with an exasperated huff. Lapis nodded, solemnly, in agreement. They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Peridot knew they shouldn't be laughing, but she could not help it. Something that simple and mundane turned into an utter disaster. "You are a terrible cook!"

"I'm sorry. I guess fire and I don't get along."

"No kidding!" Lapis snorted, rolling her eyes. It had been a while since the gang had come to talk with Lapis. They had been leaving them alone for the most part. Occasionally someone would poke their head in, but they never said much or somtimes they would pull Peridot outside and quickly brief her on their progress or events happening outside the Temple. This gave Lapis and Peridot a lot of time together. So, as promised, Peridot decided it was time to teach Lapis to cook. The first night had no complications. Even the next night was uneventful. Luck was not on their side tonight. Peridot could not figure out how Lapis had even started that blaze. Peridot swore she turned around only for a minute, and everything was in smoke. It looked like they would have to stay clear of the kitchen for a while. Peridot slapped her uninjured palm against her legs and swung herself up into a sitting position.

"Might as well get cleaned up then. I need to attend to this burn." Lapis agreed with her, wiping tears away from her eyes. They both stood up, gathering their stuff for the spring and chatting idly. It was funny how Peridot was getting used to having Lapis as a roommate. Though she considered Steven and the others like family, she never felt comfortable enough to share space with them. Each of them had offered, but Peridot was firm in having her own room. Peridot felt strangely at ease with Lapis despite the nagging voice in the back of her head. It reminded her of the things that Lapis had done. That her family was dead because of her; her village was gone. If Peridot was completely honest with herself, she growing more indifferent. Making sure that the coast was clear, they made their way to the springs, talking about how badly the cooking lesson turned out. Lapis thanked Peridot for taking the time to teach her. Peridot could not help but blush but brush it off as nothing.

Lapis went first. Peridot sat down on the bench quietly, bandaging up her burned hand. They had stopped by the infirmary to get some supplies before going to the springs. It had been over a month and a half since they rescued Steven, and Lapis, from Jasper's dungeon. Jasper had gone a rampage looking for Lapis. Villages were burned; many lives were lost. The others kept Peridot informed, but she refused to tell Lapis. She did not need that burden. Jasper's outburst raised a lot of questions. With someone as powerful as Jasper with the assistance of four other elemental nymphs, what was so important about Lapis? Why was Jasper so desperate to find her? As heartless as it sounded, it would seem like Lapis would easily be expendable and could easily be overpowered. Lapis was strong but not against a Titan and four other nymphs; though she did give them a slight advantage. Sapphire theorized it was a blow to Jasper's ego. A subordinate, her primary weapon nonetheless, left her, and that could be seen as a sign of weakness.

It was even more crucial, for their safety, to find Lapis' home. Steven and the rest were working diligently to locate it. The Earth had changed and shifted so much that they were finding it difficult to trace. Even Lapis was confused by the transformation of the planet. Lately, Sapphire had been expressing her unease. She felt like this quest was going to end tragically and her intuition was usually accurate. Peridot pondered what could go wrong or what they would end up discovering. Or maybe it was not what they would discover but that they would be discovered. Peridot shuddered at the thought. What would happen to them? What would happen to Lapis?

"Peridot?" Peridot jumped when Lapis' face filled her vision. Her damp hair curled around her cheeks and fell on her shoulders. She was wearing a white blouse and a pair of black pants. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh—yeah. Yeah. Just thinking." Lapis sat down next Peridot, her towel draped over her arms.

"Seems like pretty heavy thinking," Lapis stated. Peridot removed her glasses, whipping away the mist and sighed. She had given herself a headache with all the negative thoughts swirling in her mind. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

"Yeah. A little bit."

"I am sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Huh? No. You aren't causing…"

"Don't lie to me." Peridot ran her hand through her hair. Lapis was not causing trouble; however, presence was dangerous. That was not her fault, though; that was on Peridot. Peridot knew she was the one who caused all this. It was her hasty decision to rescue Lapis that put them in this situation. Lapis was not to blame, and she should not feel responsible.

"Look, I made this choice, and I am the one who has to deal with consequences. This is my problem."

"So I am just your problem?"

"That's not what I mean! I…"

"Peridot," Lapis interrupted, sternly. She reached over a placed her hand on Peridot's dressed hand. Peridot glanced at Lapis' long fingers lying on top of hers, and her heart jumped. "You aren't the only one who made a choice. I could have said no. I could have stayed with Jasper, but I made the decision to go with you. You can't shoulder all of that blame onto yourself. Both of us have to face the consequences."

"I guess." Peridot was not convinced. She knew that Lapis made a good point. They both made this choice, and they both had to accept the repercussions. She could not shake that feeling that this was all her fault. If she had not persisted, Lapis would not have agreed to come with her. They would have rescued Steven, returned back to the Temple and went about their lives as normal. Lapis would still be under Jasper's influence and being abused. She would continue to destroy villages and lives, unaware of the Titan's deceit. Was that any better than now? Villages and lives were still being destroyed because of Lapis. They were going about their lives, but now they were harboring a fugitive and risking the lives of everyone at the Temple. Either way, the situations were shitty.

"Do you regret it?" Lapis asked softly. She moved her hand away from Peridot's and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sometimes," Peridot confessed. "Do you?"

"Sometimes."

"At least, we share that in common," Peridot commented, bitterly. They sat there for a moment, quiet and contemplative, feeling the weight of responsibility on their shoulders. Each carried their own burden. There was no turning back. There were no second chances. Their fates had been changed by the choices that they had made. Hopefully, together, they could share the load they had placed on themselves and help each other through the difficult times ahead.


	11. Family

It had been a long time since Peridot watched the sunrise. The red-tinted sun was lazily rising over the horizon, faintly illuminating the dark sky and painting it in hues of pink and purple. The wind was crisp and chilly with the promise of fall, but it was a sweet deception from the sweltering heat that would rise in the afternoon. The waves lapped at the shore in a steady, relaxing rhythm. A few seagulls were squawking as they hovered around the beach. Peridot took in a deep breath of salty sea air as the wind caressed her face and tussled her hair. It was the first time in months that Peridot had been outside. Next to her, Lapis and Steven were holding their cups of steaming tea. Steven was bundled up in a thick blanket while Lapis wore an oversized jacket over her small frame.

The trio had gotten up early to watch the sunrise on top of the Temple. It was Steven's idea; he insisted they all needed some fresh air. Lately, tension had been elevated. Not just between their group but the entire population of the Temple were on edge. Jasper had abandoned her search for Lapis yet amplified her hunt to find Rose. There was a sort of reckless desperation in her destruction to locate the God. And it was hitting closer and closer to the Temple. The fear and disquiet were thick; trapped in the stone walls of the gigantic protector. Adding to the pressure of getting Lapis home, everyone was close to a breaking point. Lapis silently handed Peridot her cup of tea.

Peridot had to admit that the serenity of the sunrise was pleasant. It was nice to have Steven join them too. She had not seen too much of Steven. He was busy trying to maintain harmony and hold everyone together. She suspected that this moment of tranquility was mainly for his benefit, but Peridot did not mind. Lapis seemed to enjoy it too. There was a subtle grin permanently attached to her lips as she sipped her tea. They sat in silence, taking in the ethereal beauty of the dawn and the smooth melody of the sea. Of course, it did not last too long. There was a loud bang from the door that led back inside, and Pearl popped her head through the opening.

"There you are," she cried, exasperated.

"Oh, hey, Pearl. We just enjoying the sunrise and some tea," Steven said, happily. "Care to join us?

"I've been looking all over for you," Pearl exclaimed, eyeing the three of them. Peridot was not sure who she meant: her or Steven? Steven ignored her, pouring some tea from the pot into another cup and handed it over to Pearl. She looked at him, shaking her head and putting up her hand. "You need to get inside."

"Five more minutes?" Steven pleaded, his hands clasped together as if he was praying. Peridot smiled; Lapis snorted; Pearl sighed, her eyes flickered briefly toward Lapis.

"Fine. Five minutes." She took the cup, taking a seat next to Steven. "It is a lovely sunrise."

Pearl and the others had made an effort to tolerate Lapis, but it was a gradual process. Peridot understood their hesitation; she knew what was going through their heads. The isolation was affecting Peridot's relationship with them and conjured memories of her family; her real family. The coldness, the sense of detachment, the loneliness. It was one thing to enjoy her privacy, it was another to feel abandoned. In turn, this brought a storm of conflicting emotions that she could not navigate.

"Time is up," Pearl stated, tapping her wrist as if there was a watch.

"How can you tell," Steven asked, bewildered.

"The sun. I can't believe you would think I wouldn't keep track of the time. Anyway, I have a task for everyone." Peridot groaned which earned her a sharp glance.

"What about me," Lapis asked. Good question. Please, please say she has to stay. If she stays, Peridot knew she would too. Pearl grasped her chin between her thumb and forefinger, her eyes narrowed and her brows creased. She shrugged casually.

"Why not? The more hands, the better." Damn.

* * *

"Are you regretting asking now," she asked Lapis for the fifteenth time. Peridot, Lapis, Steven, Amethyst and Ruby were tasked with finding herbs for medicine in the forest. Humidity clung in the air like a thick blanket and made her skin feel sticky. The sun was high; beating down between the leaves that were changing into vibrant shades of orange, red and brown. Lapis shook her head, pulling cones from the hops plant. She was glistening with sweat; her blue hair was plastered to her neck and forehead

"It's nice to get out of the Temple. And I've never done this before. Manual labor." Her voice was heavy with double meaning. Peridot nodded, wiping the sweat and strands of hairs clinging to her forehead. Not too far away, she could see Steven picking tiny black berries from a bush and throwing them into his sack. The elderberries, she noted. Amethyst was peeling the bark from the white willow while Ruby was collecting the cat skins and cones from the branches of an alder. It was a strange hodgepodge of plants and trees that littered the forest behind the Temple. After the Temple was transformed into the haven it was now, these herbs were planted nearby so no one would have to travel far to find them. Not all of them were native to this area, so a special magic was placed over them so they could survive the unfavorable conditions. There was even a crafted pond by the willow. Yet, they integrated with the forest to avoid detection.

It was convenient, yet Peridot hated it this type of labor. Pulling bark, picking berries or cones, pulling up roots, all were tedious and exhausting under the hot glare of the sun. Sighing, she leaned against the trunk of a tree and slid down to the forest floor. Her fingers were dirty and sore from pulling up ginger. Her sack was only half full, and Sapphire needed them full of each plant. They had already been toiling for a few hours. She removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, get back to work," Amethyst called, playfully shaking her fist.

"Actually, I think Peridot has the right idea," Steven called back. Peridot jumped, unaware that he had moved over to her. "We can get out of the sun and eat lunch under the willow. Are you hungry, Lapis?"

"Yeah." Lapis ran her arm over her forehead, leaving a streak of dirt against her skin. The jacket she had worn this morning was discarded on the ground, and she wore one of Pearl's tank tops underneath. Peridot stared, blinking, replacing her glasses. Steven offered a hand to her, fluidly pulling Peridot to her feet. His lips were lopsided with amusement. They joined Amethyst underneath the cool shade of the drooping willow leaves. It was evident why Amethyst had chosen this spot. The shade and water made up from the difficult job of pulling the bark from the tree. Peridot slouched against the trunk of the willow while Lapis went to the banks. Steven handed her a cup brimming with cool water, which she lapped up greedily as she watched Lapis trail her bare feet along the water, her back to the group.

"Sapphire and Pearl packed us lunch," Ruby called from her perch in the alder tree. She leaped from the alder tree to ungracefully land onto the ground. When she stepped forward, her feet tangled together, and she crashed to the ground. Amethyst and Peridot burst into laughter; Steven chuckled; Lapis glanced over her shoulder with a small smile. Ruby's cheeks reddened, and she threw a cone at a hooting Amethyst. It smacked against Amethyst's broad shoulder with an ineffective thud. Amethyst cried in feigned anger and returned a fistful of leaves back at Ruby. She deflected the scatter of leafy rain with a wave of her arm.

Peridot missed this. She missed being around everyone. It had been so long since they are together, just relaxing. To feel normal and human; to be playful and laughing. Even if it was brief and superficial. A wall of tension had been built between them since Lapis's arrival. It aroused bittersweet memories of her family. Rigidity was a practiced religion, a birthright. She was born into it; she was raised to believe in the necessity of taciturnity. It was a gray, somber existence; everyone, everything was stressed. There was no time for pleasure; no time to unwind; no time for intimacy. Even after they were gone, Peridot carried this with her until she met Steven and the others. Her friends were there, but they were so distant.

Lapis was there, but it made it harder. This person who shared Peridot's room, who ate with her and who she was spending a majority of her time was the person who ripped away from her family. It was not the same person; they were different. Yet, it did not change the fact that it was the same hands that had held hers were the same ones that destroyed her village. It might have been a dull life, but it was hers. Peridot missed her family; however, she was grateful to have found Steven and the others. They had added the color to her monochrome life as cheesy as that sounded.

Ruby and Steven passed out lunch to everyone. Sapphire and Pearl had made sandwiches paired with a small assortment of vegetables and fruit. Amethyst unfolded a blanket for her and Ruby to enjoy their lunch while Steven sat by Peridot against the willow. They began discussing something about Temple business with Steven. Now and then, Peridot would contribute to the conversation, but her attention was on Lapis. She was keeping her distance; probably uncomfortable with Amethyst and Ruby. Amethyst must have noticed; she suddenly gave a sharp whistle. Everyone's head turned toward her.

"Hey, Water—Lapis! Come and join us, "she called, waving her over. Lapis hesitated then gathered her lunch and silently took a seat on the other side of Peridot. Her face was straight, unreadable but not aloof. Thoughtful was the word the came to mind. Amethyst and Ruby went back to their discussion.

"I wasn't sure if Peridot wanted some time with her family," Lapis explained. Peridot's brows were knitted together, her fingers went to fiddle with the rim of her glasses. What made her think that?

"What do you mean?" Steven asked, sharing the same quizzical expression.

"Oh—uh. Most of you aren't around as lot and Peridot spoke so highly of everyone. I know it's because of me, so I wanted to give Peridot some space. Especially since you were getting along." Silence followed beside the rustle of the leaves and chirp of birds. Well, the others disdain was evident, but Peridot was surprised that Lapis recognized she was missing her friends. Had she said anything or done anything to suggest that?

"It's true. Not going to sugar-coat it," Ruby finally spoke, crossing her arms over her chest. "We did not want to be around the Water Witch. Why would we? Not only was she a burden but she was a threat-and a murderer."

"I know. I can't change the past," Lapis said, softly and shrinking against the trunk of the willow.

"Yeah, you're right. But," Ruby's tone alleviated. "You aren't the Water Witch. You are Lapis. That is who I am sitting with now. That is who I am talking to. It's just hard to separate them sometimes." Peridot was surprised, and Lapis seemed just as shocked. They were trying to be more accepting of Lapis not just tolerate her. It is hard to see their reason for the change of heart, but it was nice to know that they were trying to understand.

"Thank you," Lapis said, bowing her head at Ruby who shrugged.

"Well, we weren't too happy with Peri either. That's a SHIT ton of pressure that was placed on us. It was fucking stupid," Ruby continued, voice clipped but gentle, teasing but laced with warning and gravity.

"I'm sorry," Peridot yelped with a squeak to her voice. How did this turn on her?

"Nothing can be done now, "Steven intervened, elbowing Peridot with a smile. "Besides finding Lapis's home. It was just a cooling down period."

"Yeah. We are family. We piss each other off. We forgive," Amethyst smiled. She reached over to affectionately tussle Peridot's blonde hair. Peridot protested, laughing and smacking at Amethyst's rough hands. Amethyst offered her hand to Lapis. Lapis blinked then realization dawned on her. She gave Amethyst her hand and received a firm, friendly shake. This…this was what she missed. Her family. "Just…don't pull shit like that again, Peri!"

"I won't! I won't." She glanced over at Lapis, who smiled weakly with a scrunch of her nose.

* * *

It was dusk when they finally returned to the Temple with their full bags. Amethyst had found a wild cannabis plant hidden in the forest. She explained that it had medicinal uses, but she heard it was great for fun. It was hidden within the pockets of her pants to be used at a later time. They handed over their haul to Sapphire. Pearl was with her. Both of them wore identical, broad smiles.

"We have some good news," Pearl announced, clapping her hands.

"What is it?" Peridot asked, giving up her sack to Sapphire.

"We found Lapis's home!" Oh.


	12. Home

**WARNING:** Blood and gore in this chapter!

* * *

Cold, salty sea water sprayed on her face as the ship glided through the steady waves. The ocean surrounded them; an endless dark cerulean kissing the clouds and the soft blue sky. Lapis still felt intimidated by the vast unknown before her, still fighting the urge to run back into the safety of a small space; back to the familiarity; back to Jasper. She hated herself for that desire to flee back to the Titan. It did not matter anymore; she was finally going home. She pulled away from the railing of the ship, smiling at the sun lazily beckoning the morning. Peridot chose to keep away from the edge. Her pale face cast in a green shade with beads of sweat issuing from her forehead.

They had been traveling for three days. Pearl had borrowed the ship from a nearby colony that was known for fishing. They needed something inconspicuous to make the journey, and it was not unusual for the fishers to be traveling around this time. Pearl and Sapphire had planned accordingly to avoid arousing suspicions. Steven, Amethyst, Sapphire and Ruby decided to go with Lapis and Peridot while Pearl stayed behind to watch over the Temple. It amazed Lapis that she could feel so safe around these humans. They had accepted her, offered her friendship and security. Lapis looked over at Peridot, the smile on her lips tightened with pain.

Over the last few months, she had gotten close to Peridot. They had spent a lot of time together. Peridot took the time to teach her and guide her through this unfamiliar territory. This was something Lapis knew Peridot had no responsibility, or even reason, to do but she did. Lapis still could not wrap her head around Peridot's kindness, but she was thankful for it. She was thankful for her. Lapis clutched at her shirt. There was that dull ache in her heart. It would seize her chest when she dwelled upon leaving. She could not explain the sensation; she was overjoyed to be going home. Why did she feel that hurt?

"Are you going to be sick?" Lapis asked. Peridot was leaning against the wall with her head down. Her glasses were slipping off her nose; her blond hair was plastered to her damp face. She shook her head for a moment then slowly bobbed her head. Lapis grabbed her arm, trying to help steady her.

"I—I," Peridot hiccupped. "I'm going t-t-to see if Sa-Sa-Sapphire has anything f-f-f-for seasickness."

"Do you want me to come," Lapis asked. Peridot simply shook her head, groaning miserably.

"I—I got it." Peridot staggered out of Lapis's grasp, one hand grasping at her stomach and the other guiding herself down along the wall. Stubborn, Lapis thought as she quietly followed Peridot to make sure she made it to Sapphire.

The crew had predicted they would reach their destination by the end of the day. She would finally be home! She felt excitement bubbling inside of her; her stomach knotted in anticipation. It was strange emotion. Lapis was giddy. Home. She could already envision the beautiful city tucked away in an underwater cave. Would her sisters greet her with open arms? How much would they have changed? Would she be different to them? All these thoughts race through her mind until Peridot stumbled, fell to her knees and threw up. Lapis was pulled from her excitement as she rushed to aid her friend.

Apparently, Peridot was not the only suffering from seasickness. When they entered the infirmary, Ruby was lying in bed with the same green color washed over her pale features. Sapphire was attending to her wife; prepared for the sickness. Peridot collapsed onto the chair, ducking her head between her knees and clasping her hands behind her head. Lapis sat down next to her and folded her hands in her lap, looking around the room.

"I'll be fine, Lapis. You—you don't have to stay," Peridot mumbled, her voice cracking.

"It's okay," Lapis replied, thoughtfully. Truthfully, she did not want to spend the rest of the day by herself. Even if that meant, she would stay in the sick bay until they reached her home. Sapphire tended to Peridot shortly after Ruby, handing her a small vial and a cup of water. Peridot took it, coughing and sputtering after ingesting the medicine; her face contorted in disgust. A kind smile played on Sapphire's lips.

"It goes down horribly, but you will feel ten times better."

"Ugh. This is disgusting," Peridot stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose.

"Almost makes the sickness worth it, don't it," Ruby asked from her bed.

"Oh, hush," Sapphire scolded. Lapis smiled, patting Peridot's hand reassuringly. Peridot grinned weakly before burying her head in her hands. They sat silently as the medicine slowly took effect. Lapis did not mind. She chatted with Sapphire and Ruby, telling them about her home and her family with genuine enthusiasm and excitement. Each story, each memory made Lapis feel giddy, elated. It coiled in her belly like a trap ready to spring. Once Peridot felt better, they said goodbye and went back onto the ship's deck. Lapis folded her hands on the railing, resting her chin against her arm. The sun was high against the canvas of blue, heating the air and creating a curtain of humidity over the gently breathing ocean.

Peridot leaned against the side, facing away from the sea. The green had washed away, and her cheeks colored with a rosy blush. She ran her hand through her blonde hair as the breeze caught it; adjusting her glasses with a gentle push of her index finger. Nervous twitches, Lapis noticed. They did not speak; neither of them knowing what to say to the other. What could be said? Lapis was not sure any words could begin to express her gratitude toward Peridot. She brought her home. Peridot fulfilled her promise, but she had done more than that. The sweetness of her return spoilt by the bitterness of saying goodbye. Lapis listen to the waves lap against the boat, the shouts of the crew and the groan of the wood against the pressure of the ocean.

"Do you want to see it?" Lapis suddenly asked, unaware that she was speaking or that thought had popped into her head. Peridot sniffed, pushing her glasses up again and folding her arms.

"See what?"

"My home. You can come down and see it."

"How would I do that? I can't breathe under water." Peridot was not looking at her. Her eyes were focused far into the distance.

"Yeah. You can." Lapis replied, smiling. She knew a way to give Peridot the ability to breath underwater. Even if it were only brief, it would give her enough time to dive into the water and reach her home. The city nestled in the air pocket of underwater cavern. She might have come from water, but they still needed to fill their lungs with air. Peridot shrugged and grounded her toes against the wooden floor.

"I guess. It would be cool to see your home," she answered, coolly though Lapis caught the corner of her mouth twitch happily. Maybe they did not need words, Lapis thought. What good would words do? She closed her eyes, rolling her head. This was nice; this was perfect.

* * *

The sun was sinking when Steven approached Lapis and Peridot. They had moved out of the sun and sought sanctuary in the cold shadow to enjoy a late lunch. He was wearing an orange life vest over his shirt. Lapis did not understand why he was so adamant about wearing it, but Peridot told her he was particular about safety. No one else had dawned on the strange garment much to Steven's displeasure. His mouth was curved in a tight smile.

"We are almost there," he announced. Lapis could not conceal her surprise that the day had already gone by. Peridot's face was passive, her lips pressed together.

"Hey, Steven. I am going with Lapis to see the city," she informed him. Steven gave her a curious look.

"How?"

"I have a way. I want Peridot to see my home," Lapis said, eagerly. Steven's eyes darted between the two girls and he shrugged.

"I guess that's okay." Lapis jumped to her feet and embraced Steven. His massive arms wrapped around her as his hands gently patted her back.

"Thank you, Steven," she whispered.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll just tell Sapphire and the others. I think it would be okay to hang here for a few moments. Make sure you get settled fine. Right, Peri?" Peridot rose to her feet slowly. She carefully wiped her hands against her pants. Lapis felt the tension squeeze in her chest again.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan," Peridot replied. It was not long before the crew had cut the engine and the boat floated against the current on the gentle ocean. Peridot had changed into a wetsuit that the fishermen kept on hand. They had admitted to diving for other things while out on their voyages. No one seemed to question it though. Lapis could feel the excitement coil in her stomach. It was a nice type of nausea; she was almost trembling with anticipation. She kept wringing her fingers together. They continued to make sure that Peridot would be fine underneath the water and Lapis promised she would. She would not do anything to hurt Peridot.

She said her goodbyes to Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst, and Steven. It was not an emotionally charged departure. Even though they had offered her their friendship, Lapis knew they were happy to see her home. Once she had spoken to everyone, Lapis and Peridot got into the lifeboat that would lower them to the sea. If she had her way, she would have just dived into the ocean. But, even for her, that was quite a drop to jumped into the water. The boat jerked and the ropes creaked as the vessel slowly fell into the waters below. It hit the surface was a heavy thud. Peridot strapped a pair of goggles over her glasses.

"You ready," she asked. All Lapis could do was nod before she leaped into the sea with a loud splash. The icy water hit her, stinging her skin in a familiar, welcoming way. She opened her eyes, everything as clear as it was on land, and dove deep into the water. Home, almost home. Peridot joined her. Her green eyes flickered at her from behind the goggles, questioning. Bubbles erupted from her mouth as her lips moved. Oh! Lapis almost forgot! She swam up to Peridot, who was close to rising back to the surface for air. Cupping Peridot's head in her hands, Lapis pressed her lips against hers and blew gently into her mouth. Peridot twitched underneath her.

"Wh—what was that," Peridot sputtered once Lapis pulled away. Peridot's face was a vibrant red.

"I'm sharing the ability to breathe underwater and normalize your body against the pressure," she replied. She felt warmth in her cheeks as Peridot gaped at her.

"Warn me next time, okay?" Peridot's voice was clear and no longer garbled by the water. Lapis smiled, nodding, though she knew that there would not be the next time. Taking Peridot's hand, Lapis pulled her deep into the ocean. Schools of fish swam by in bright colors of the rainbow. A few dolphins were playing, calling to each other. Bulbous jellyfish hovered along the current, their long tentacles floating underneath their umbrella-like bodies. Lapis caught Peridot was studying everything in amazement. Somewhere, far in the distance, she could hear the echo of whales. They were not even near the deepest part of the ocean. About a mile down, the sun still sparkled in the water, and the sandy ocean floor was visible. The plants swayed with busybody crabs crawling along the porous coral. There were a couple of giant, ancient turtles swimming along the edges. Lapis recognized this place. Just ahead was the entrance to her home.

"Wow, it's incredible," Peridot marveled.

"I guess, it's pretty great, huh?" Lapis smiled. At the edge of the valley of coral, an open mouth of rock rose from the floor as if it was a monster about to devour the sea life in front of it. Squeezing Peridot's hand, Lapis guided her to the entrance. Just beyond here would be the home, nestled underneath the ocean floor and hidden from hostile forces. Safe. Home. Lapis promised never to leave it again. Giddy, Lapis pulled Peridot into the cave. It was dimly lit by fluorescent rocks that have been designed to light the way but remain unremarkable if someone was to wonder in. The path dipped down for a moment, lined with different animals, minerals, and plants. Series of dark opens lined the walls of the cave; some lead to dead ends while others lead back into the ocean.

The narrow cave led into a large cavern. It would have been dark except for the glittering lights that reflected from above. Lapis felt the bubble of exhilaration expand, threatening to pop as soon as she lay eyes on her beautiful home. Just beyond that surface of the water would be a marvelous city, filled with life; an incredible metropolis safely tucked away in the large grotto. It was almost surreal to be here. With Jasper, she had started losing hope ever to see this place again. Now it was just a few feet away, so close, so close. A burst of energy coursed through Lapis and she pushed up, breaking the surface of the water and leaving Peridot to struggle after her.

Air hit her lungs, cool and damp; water dripped somewhere in the distance. Something was immediately off. It was unnaturally silent, still. She should not hear the steady drip of the water from the stalactites. Lapis turned, seeing the somber, abandoned city sitting on the banks. The high buildings were collapsing; the hollow remnants of the intricate homes decrepit in the soft light. The excitement burst in her gut, sinking like lead; her mind went blank; her body numb. Peridot popped up beside her with a loud splash.

"What the heck, Lapis? Ditch me why don't you!" Lapis ignored her outburst, barely paying attention as she stretched forward and cautiously swam to the banks, moving close as if it would break the illusion. Her toes gripped the soft sand as she rose from the water. It felt so strange to her now. Lapis approached the city, her wet hair curling around her neck. Salty water dripped from her clothes and onto the cracked paved roads. The buildings were crumbling, decaying. Some looked as if damaged by tremendous impacts. Lapis's eyes swept over the ruins of her home. Bones were scattered among the sand and debris; white and gleaming under the glow of the gems. There was the sound of hasty footsteps slapping against the slick ground followed her.

"Lapis!" Peridot called, her hand falling onto her shoulder. Lapis trembled at her touch, clutching her fingers forcefully into her palms. Her throat was tight; a lump is catching her sobs. Her vision blurred; obscuring the labyrinth of lifeless structures. Peridot's voice reverberated through the tavern. Lapis jerked away from Peridot's reassuring hands as she broke ventured deeper into the mausoleum. Skeletons spilled from the houses—no, tombs—as if trying to flee from some great force. Some clutched spears and swords while others held onto disintegrating valuables. One was clinging tightly to another, smaller set of bones. Peridot kept in step with her, breathing heavily but not saying anything.

Lapis finally stopped, unable to bear seeing more of her home. Peridot step beside her; not touching her, not speaking. Gone. It was gone. They were gone. Lapis fell to her knees, weak, as tears slipped down her cheeks. After everything…every scream, every hit, every touch, every empty promise. There was nothing. She had nothing. Everything she did was empty, pointless, cruel. Lapis wrapped her hands around her shoulders.

"Lapis, I am so sorry," Peridot whispered, kneeling beside her. Lapis turned mechanically to look at Peridot. Her forehead was etched in wrinkles while her mouth pulled into a sympathetic frown. She did not reply but stared back into the abyss before her. The numbness began to fade as fury; hurt consumed her. She felt it. It coursed through her. And the sea was effected. The water behind them bubbled churning and hissing. There was a rumble as the cave quaked under the tempest brewing under the sea. The creatures that now inhabited the area began to scurry away, sensing the danger.

Did Jasper know? She must have known. It was possible she had led the charge into the evident battle that took place. Would she have even found this place if it wasn't for Lapis? Did she lead Jasper to them? Or was this before while she imprisoned? She used her. She lied to her. Lapis stood up quickly, letting her anger and pain and power fuse and take over. Everything around them was trembling underneath the weight of the explosive power. Chunks of stone plummeted from atop of the building; hitting the ground with harsh impact. Water swept across their feet as it rose from the beach. Peridot jumped to her feet, grabbing onto Lapis's arm.

"Lapis. Stop!"

"Let go of me," Lapis warned with a deadliness to her voice.

"No! You are pissed and hurt! I can't begin to fathom what you are going through but you need to stop! You are going to cause a cave in, and if it gets any worse, you could hurt the others. Now, stop!" She couldn't. Her emotions had already seeped into her power, taking control. Peridot released her arm. "Lapis, please! Stop!"

A piece of the cave fell with a threatening whistle too close for comfort. Peridot cried and jumped away from the fallen stone. Lapis snapped out of the blinding fury, blinking as if she was just woken up. The water receded back into the ocean, but the rumbling continued. The cave was collapsing. Rocks were raining down on the graveyard of a city as water began to seep in. What had she done? Lapis had only let her emotions take over her control once before, and it had not ended well. She did not dwell on it but grabbed hold of Peridot and the two of them ran back toward the beach. The remains of the buildings began to tumble, spilling over each other. Lapis and Peridot attempted to dodge them as the sea began to spew in through holes created by the falling rocks.

They were almost to the abyss when a large boulder clattered angrily from the top of the cave. Everything moved so quickly; Lapis was not sure what happened. She walloped the water ground, rolling away from the massive object. There was a horrid, bloodcurdling scream. It was not coming from her. Peridot was a few feet away from her, by the boulder. No. Under the boulder. The stone had caught part of her leg in its descent. Peridot screamed again, and Lapis scrambled toward her. Red twirled in the salty water. More debris showered from the ceiling as the water began to rise. What could she do? Frantic, Lapis stood behind Peridot and tried to pull. Peridot shrieked in pain, demanding her to stop. Her free leg pushed against the round side of the rock. Lapis needed to get her out from underneath the boulder. She was not strong enough move it. What could she do? What could she…?

"I have to cut it," Lapis said, solemnly. Peridot was taking quick, shallows breath; her face was contorted in agony as her hand gripped at the trapped part of her leg.

"What," Peridot huffed painfully. Lapis did not reply and grabbed the nearest sharp object she could find. She found a sword tucked within the ribcage of the skeleton. She pulled the weapon from its sheath and knelt where Peridot's leg was crushed under the boulder. Lapis pushed a piece of hair away from her face, biting her bottom lip until she drew blood and set the blade just below Peridot's knee. A set of hands prevented her from cutting down.

"No! No! You can't fucking cut my leg off, Lapis! Are you nuts?"

"The cave is collapsing and— "

"Whose fault is that," Peridot hissed, venomously. Lapis froze, her eyes widening.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's my fault. Once we get out of here, I will leave if you wish, but I have to save you and we don't have time for another option," Lapis ended with a shout. Peridot slowly, cautiously moved her hands away. Lapis took a deep breath and slowly began to saw into the flesh. Blood gushed from the incision, staining the Lapis's hands and flowing into the water. Peridot cried, tears streaming down her face. Lapis tore a bit of her shirt and bundled it up. She handed the wad of fabric to Peridot to bite down. She took the remainder of her shirt, preparing to cover the stump. Lapis pressed her entire body into pushing the blade through the skin, muscle, and bone. She heard the crunch of the bone snapping against the pressure. A few times, Peridot's screams were cut off by her loss of consciousness. She would come back after a while and resume her shrieks and sobs.

Finally, covered in blood, sweat, and salty water, Lapis carved into the final layer of flesh. Swiftly, as blood poured from the open gash where Peridot's leg had once been, Lapis wrapped her shirt as tightly as possible around the stump. Blood soaked through the fabric. Peridot was huffing and straining. Her face drained of any color; sweat and tears were glistening on her skin. As an extra measure, Lapis took the strip of fabric that Peridot held in her mouth and wrapped it above the exposed wound. Lapis grunted as she lifted Peridot onto her back. She tried to step forward and nearly fell to her knees under the dead weight of the injured girl. There was a deafening sound as the sea rushed into the cavern. Lapis raised her hand, stopping the wave of water from overtaking them. Once she reached the beach, struggling to avoid the rain of rocks and keeping Peridot steady, Lapis gave one final glance at her home before it was to be devoured by the sea.

* * *

"Oh, my gods! What happened?!" Sapphire shrieked as the lifeboat was raised back onto the deck. Lapis had swum back to the ship with Peridot on her back. She was sore and exhausted and covered in blood. Peridot was passed out; ghostly white and struggling to breathe. Lapis had rested Peridot's head in her lap, stroking her hair and apologizing over and over again, telling Peridot she will take care of her and make amends for what she did. This was her fault. This was all her fault. She allowed her emotions to overcome her again. Her friend was injured, possibly on the verge of death and it was her fault. All she ever does is cause pain and suffering. Steven came and collected Peridot from Lapis. There was something in his eyes, something that was angry and disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I promised I would get her back safe and I didn't," Lapis cried, numbly.

"What happened," Sapphire repeated. I happened, Lapis wanted to say. I did this. I let my powers get out of control and Peridot was hurt because of it.

"Cave collapsed," Peridot called with a raspy, shaky voice before Lapis could answer. "City was destroyed. Cave collapsed. Lapis got me out."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lapis," Steven whispered.

"That doesn't matter! Help her, please," Lapis cried. Steven nodded toward Sapphire, and they ran off to the infirmary to help Peridot. Ruby and Amethyst looked at Lapis with grim, sympathetic glances. No! She didn't deserve this. Guilt burned in the back of her head, flushing her chest and chewing at her heart. Why didn't Peridot tell them it was her fault? Lapis wanted to run. She wanted to get as far away as possible. Somewhere she wouldn't cause harm. Somewhere isolated and alone. Somewhere she was safe, and everyone was safe from her. But, she owed it to Peridot. She needed to make sure Peridot was fine. Lapis needed to make up for what she had done. Peridot had done some much for her, and all she caused was agony. She needed to repay her. And if Peridot did not want her, she would leave.


	13. Tension

When no one was around, Peridot felt the tears slip down her cheeks, trickling then pouring like a bursting dam of emotion. Luckily, she was not alone very often. If it was not Sapphire or Pearl, Lapis was always there. She rarely left Peridot's side unless it was to fetch something for her or bathe and she was never gone long. Peridot was conflicted about how she felt about Lapis. The nymph was trying to make amends but, Peridot felt nothing could compensate for her loss. She allowed Lapis to help; however, their exchanges were awkward and strained at best.

Peridot tried to focus her attention on tinkering with some electronics that Steven had brought her to keep her occupied. Her fingers diligently worked to figure out what was wrong and how she would fix the items. Whenever her eyes trailed to the bandaged stump, it would catch her off guard, forgetting her leg was gone. She felt the lump in her throat and the swell of tears in her eyes. Once she grew so frustrated, Peridot violently tossed the mechanism across the room and sobbed into her hands. Lapis found her but stayed her distance, hesitant and uncertain. Peridot growled a few obscenities at her, and Lapis faded back into the hall

The pain was tolerable and surprisingly the least of her concerns. Sapphire managed it with medicine, ironically, from the herbs that they had collected before sailing. Peridot was surprised how quickly she recovered. Almost immediately, Sapphire helped with basic exercise and how to do things that Peridot realized she took for granted like rolling in bed or changing positions. Sapphire taught Lapis how to tend to her bandages, clean her wound, apply compression to prevent swelling, and various exercises that allowed Lapis to help Peridot recover. It is hard to have to rely on Lapis. She had protested the arrangement, but it made the most sense and Peridot had to begrudgingly accept. Lapis did her job with quiet, grim determination.

Peridot was not completely immobile, but the structure of the temple made it hard for her to get around like before. She had to maneuver a makeshift pair of crutches and her one leg down the rocky terrain. Pearl promised to make her a prosthetic as soon as they found suitable material. Peridot was intrigued by this enhancer, but it still did not replace her leg. It was just another device she would need to master. Peridot looked at the covered curves of Lapis on the cot by her bed. She let out a shaky breath through her nose, the tight heat gripping her chest. Her eyes fell to the litter of parts on sheets draped over her lap. She scowled at them and shoved them onto the floor in a shower of clanking metal.

Lapis bolted up from her cot. Her blue hair stuck wildly around her face, and her half hooded eyes searched around the room. She muttered something that Peridot did not catch and shuffled out of bed. Mechanically, she picked up the pieces that Peridot had thrown on the ground. Peridot watched her coolly as she gathered everything and placed them back on Peridot's lap. She knew it was childish and petty, but she did not care. It gave her some satisfaction. Lapis asked if she needed anything else. She looked tired, barely keeping her eyes open. Peridot shook her head, and Lapis trudged back to her cot, collapsing.

She is trying hard, Peridot thought, trying to be diplomatic. Well, she should be, another heated voice argued. Look what her recklessness did! This was true; Peridot could not deny this, and she never tried to counter. It always outweighed her pity and empathy for the water nymph. She can't give you a new leg, the voice continued, single-mindedly. You will always be disfigured because of her. Who cares if she lost her home? You lost your leg! All reasonable arguments. Peridot started working with her project until she could not fight her eyes anymore. Her lids drooped, blocking her vision for a moment, and her head fell. She would jerk up, surprised by the persistent sleep trying to seize her. Defeated, Peridot set her project aside, removed her glasses and settled into bed. Her stump rubbed against her good leg and the tears welled in her eyes again.

Peridot never slept for long; just enough to keep exhaustion away. She woke up a couple of hours later. Lapis was sitting on her cot, her knees drawn to her chest and her head resting on her knees. She was asleep. Peridot scooted into a sitting position and put her glasses on. She noticed the pieces of the device had been placed on the table next to her. Her bandages had been changed, and she was covered by a second blanket. There was a chill in the room she had not noticed before she went to bed. A dim light streamed from the crack in the ceiling. Peridot cleared her throat and Lapis lazily looked up at her. Her eyes were rimmed with red and dark shadows gathered underneath her lids.

"Peridot," she inquired, hoarsely.

"I need water," she replied, shortly. Lapis nodded, yawning and uncurling from her little ball. She disappeared out of the room, leaving Peridot alone. Peridot stared, unblinking, at the wall. Her mind was numb with only the slightest buzz of static. The lack of sleep did a number on in her head. Before she knew it, Lapis handed her a cup of water. Peridot took it and eagerly drank. Lapis sat down on her cot, folded her hands in her lap and looked at the ground. Silence enveloped them, neither daring to break the fragile stillness. Peridot grabbed the parts and started working until it was time to do her exercises. Neither girl said anything to each other once the alarm went off, moving routinely to their positions.

Peridot laid down on her bed, her feet, and stump over the edge. Lapis held her amputated limb while Peridot lifted her good leg toward her chest. She felt self-conscious and aggravated to have Lapis's hands on her remnant, fighting the seething fury in her chest and the dull heat in her cheeks. Lapis held her stub down onto the bed, her lips moving wordlessly as she counted. Her fingers were firm and warm against her skin; her eyes focusing on anything but Peridot's reddened face. Peridot timed her rhythm with Lapis and relaxed after twenty. Thankfully, this was the only exercise where they had to make any contact. Peridot could complete the rest on her own with Lapis as a supervisor. The water nymph sat and watched until she was finished. A few minutes later, Steven brought them lunch and asked Peridot about the progress with the gadget. Peridot shrugged and showed him the mess. Everything was dull and monotonous and not worth the effort.

"Peridot?" Lapis spoke up several days later. Peridot hummed a reply as she flipped another page of her book. "Do you hate me?"

The question caught her off guard. She glanced up at Lapis who was staring at her with a solemn expression. Did she hate Lapis? Hate seemed too strong to describe how she felt. It did not quite touch the turmoil of emotions that Peridot felt for Lapis.

"I don't hate you," Peridot replied, carefully. "I am angry at you. It pisses me off that all I did was help you and this is what happens! I almost lost my life...I…" Lapis winced at the venom in Peridot's voice. Suddenly, Peridot did not care. All the emotion bubbling below the surface were erupting. She had tried to mute them. Tried to ignore them. Tried to tone them down. Yet, the simple question set Peridot off. She slammed her book shut, turning her body and throw off her covers to reveal her bandaged leg. Dramatically she swept her hands over the missing body part. "I lost my fucking leg. I will never be whole again. You are intact and whole and beautiful and powerful while I look like some…some…I don't fucking know! A freak. No. I don't hate you. I just don't know why you are still here!"

"I—I," Lapis stammered. Her eyes fell to her fingers. "I needed to make sure you were well and recovered. I owe you. And you've been so good to me. I know my emotions can get out of control. They have before, and I paid dearly for it. I…"

"I don't care. I'm fine. I'm recovering. I found your home, and you aren't welcome here anymore," Peridot interrupted. Lapis opened her mouth then shut it. A voice was screaming inside Peridot's mind, but she ignored it. Lapis bowed her head, hiding her face.

"If you want." Her voice cracked. Peridot realized she was crying. In the distance, Peridot could hear the clamor of voices. Pearl, Sapphire, Steven, Amethyst and Ruby entered the room, discussing something in low, serious voice. Lapis took advantage of the commotion to slip away. Steven was the only one to notice Lapis rush off. He gave Peridot a questioning look. Peridot rolled her eyes, shrugged and grabbed her crutches.

"What do you guys want," she asked.

"Damn. What is wrong with you," Amethyst replied, sitting on the bed.

"You've recovered enough. We have some matter to talk about," Pearl interrupted, disregarding Peridot's attitude.

"Where did Lapis go? This involves her too." Steven looked around for the water nymph.

"I told her to leave."

"Did you need something," Sapphire asked.

"No. She overstayed her welcome. We found her home. We kept our end of the bargain," Peridot explained, harshly. Everyone shared a similar expression of surprise. Amethyst mouth gaped; Pearl scowled; Sapphire looked empathetic; Ruby furrowed her brow; Steven pursed his lips.

"That might not have been a good idea," Sapphire said.

"What? Why? You guys have wanted to get rid of her since day one!"

"Yes. Well, things have changed."

"What do you mean 'things have changed'"

"Well, besides her kind of growing on us, we have a theory," Amethyst said.

"Theory?"

"After you came back, I started thinking about Jasper and Lapis," Pearl explained, giving Amethyst as sharp look. "I am pretty sure that Jasper had a hand in destroying her home. But, why go through all that trouble?"

"That's true," Peridot agreed. It was a good point. She had not even suspected that Jasper was the one who destroyed Lapis's home. Her mind was too preoccupied. If that was the case, Jasper knew that Lapis had no home. Not only that but she had a hand in it's destruction. Yet, she held that promise in front of her; she manipulated Lapis into doing her bidding. Heat coiled in Peridot's belly, and a thought tugged at her mind.

"Of course. Since Lapis has been gone, Jasper has been using the Fire Witch to find Rose. Again, why? Why is this omniscient being relying on lowly nymphs to do her work? It was always something that bugged me. Jasper could crush us with her power, yet she had Lapis and the other nymphs destroy our homes. Why would she need to have all these nymphs under her control? Why is she so adamant to find Rose if she has all the power? Unless..." Peridot's eyes widened. A light flashed in her head.

"Wait? Are you saying…" Peridot looked at everyone. They nodded eagerly. Peridot huffed, her mouth parted slightly. "Jasper might not have powers?"

"Precisely. It makes sense, right? It is best to have the few magical beings working with you than against you. That is why she flipped when Lapis left. That is why we only see nymphs using their powers," Pearl rambled, excitedly. Her blue eyes glimmered, her pale lips curling into a smile.

"Holy fuck." So, Jasper could actually be powerless. It made perfect sense. And it seemed so obvious. Peridot scowled. The thought was clawing at her brain, trying to break through the muddled cloud. "So, if it is possible Jasper destroyed Lapis's home, why? She must have had a reason. Maybe...what if-if that gave Lapis nowhere to go. By chance, she did escape or something and managed to find it. Then...then..."

"Pearl point," Pearl beamed, catching her trailing thought and tapping her sharp nose. The thought broke free and guilt and realization flooded in. Peridot's face shifted into an expression of remorse and horror, the color draining. She had been consumed with her own misery, she had not considered Lapis. She lost her home. She was manipulated and abused for centuries on a promise that could never be kept. Now, she had just sent Lapis away. Where would she go? Where could she go? She could not take care of herself; she was still learning about the world; she could not survive. Lapis would go back to Jasper. That had always been Jasper's backup plan, wasn't it? If Lapis had nowhere to go, she would go back to what was familiar. She would go back to Jasper, and she would punish her. Or worse. She did not have to keep up that charade of returning Lapis home. Jasper had Lapis so submissive and lost that she would not fight back.

"I need to stop Lapis," Peridot shouted, grabbing her crutches and pushing herself onto her foot. Everyone else jumped up with her. Peridot swung her body forward, moving the crutches. Steven tried to help, but she swatted him away. She had to find Lapis. She had to stop Lapis. She could not let anything happen to Lapis. If anything happened to Lapis


	14. Stay

Lapis rested her back against the cold stone wall and pulled her knees close to her chest. Her feet and legs ached; her lungs screamed for air. She felt her heart shattering in her chest. Tears trickled down her hot cheeks as she let out a frustrated cry. She was lost. Lapis only knew how to get to the springs by herself. Every other time, she was guided by Peridot. And in her attempt to avoid coming across any humans, Lapis had made several turns that lead her to this dead end. She had no idea how she got here or how to get back. It was dimly lit and evidently rarely used trail. Not that it mattered. It was dangerous for her to be found by any other human in the Temple. Lapis sniffled and screamed hoarsely.

She knew Peridot would turn her away. It was only a matter of time. She was expecting it but, still, it hurt. It hurt a lot more than she thought. The pain pressed against her chest as she sobbed and sniffed. Peridot had been nothing but good to her. She guided her through this unfamiliar world; something Lapis knew Peridot had no responsibility to do. She gave her strength and confidence that had long since been beaten out of her. And Lapis hurt her. She was horrible. She was dangerous. Her emotions had overcome her; she let them consume her again. This was how she ended up imprisoned. Lapis bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut as the memories danced back into her consciousness.

They had been creeping into her mind lately; sneaking into her thoughts, unrelenting. No matter how hard Lapis tried to push them back into the dark shadows of her psyche, they managed to seep through the barrier she had constructed. She did not mean for it to happen; it had never been her intention to cause such destruction. Fear had overtaken her, exemplifying her power. The human man-with his perverted plans and lecherous grin-snatched her up while she slept on the banks and took her to his home. Lapis never heard the other screams when the sea engulfed the island; she only heard hers. She did not mean to sink the city. It was a crime nonetheless but, Rose had been merciful when deciding her punishment. The penalty for taking so many human lives would have been death but, Lapis had been sentenced lightly, an eternity in a lapis lazuli. That was how she had received her name; Jasper gave it to her since she had forgotten her own.

Lapis wiped the slime from underneath her nose then rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. The man's face returned with a mocking leer on his features. Anger swelled deep inside her. This is all your fault, you stupid human! He shook his head, laughing. This is your own doing, he mouthed. All you do is blame others for your recklessness and selfishness. You are death and doom and no one to blame but yourself. Lapis scowled and swiped at him. The menacing shadow evaporated into smoke. She woke up with a dull pain in her neck and back. Lapis uncurled from her little ball, stretched out her limbs and stared at the wall in front of her. What now? Home? Her eyes widened as reality hit her. She had kept it at bay; her focus had been on Peridot and her wellbeing that she had not realized...she had nothing.

Everything was gone. Her home, her family—destroyed. Even returning to the ruins was not an option. It was nothing but rubble under the sea. Tears streamed down her cheeks; the flow of emotion renewed with intense vigor. Her hands thrust in her hair, tightly gripping as she shook. She had nowhere to go. She had no one. The only friend she had was done with her. Lapis doubted the others would allow her to stay when Peridot banished her. They accepted her for Peridot's sake. No home, no family, no friends. Nowhere to go; just vast nothingness and anxiety. She was alone. Well, not all alone…

She could return to Jasper. A chill crept up her spine at the thought yet; it seemed to make the most sense. She knew Jasper and Jasper knew her. Jasper understood. Lapis dreaded the repercussions of her disappearance but she felt intimidated by the vast unknown before her. She had been fighting the urge to run back into the safety of a small space; back to the familiarity; back to Jasper for so long that she did not want to succumb to her fear. Lapis sobbed, her eyes stinging with desolation. She buried her face into her arms when she was vaguely aware of a voice shouting incoherently down the hall.

Her body tensed. What if she was found? What would they do? She scooted further into the shadows, shrinking her body as small as possible. The person continued to advance, calling out in desperation. There was something awkward with how they walked and the shuffle of their feet. No, foot. Scrape, tap, tap, scrape, tap, tap. The voice was more distinct as they drew closer; the words were more recognizable. They were calling her name. Peridot was calling her name. Lapis perked up before slumping back down. Peridot did not want her. What would it matter anymore? Lapis sat still, waiting for Peridot to pass her.

"Lapis?" Her gaze wandered up. Peridot was leaning on her crutches. Her blonde hair was a mess around her face; her features were etched in concern. Lapis shamefully looked away. Peridot approached her and set her crutches against the wall. She struggled to slide down the wall to sit next to Lapis. She bent her good knee and let the stump rest on the ground. They did not say anything for a moment. "I'm sorry, Lapis. I didn't mean…"

"No, you did," Lapis interrupted. "You're right. I have no reason to be here. I cause nothing but trouble and pain."

"Yeah," Peridot replied, absently. "You have been a pain in my ass since I saw you in the forest but…"

"I don't blame you for wanting me gone," Lapis sobbed. "I'm horrible. I'm dangerous and unstable and selfish..."

"But…"

"Don't tell me I am wrong! All I do is destroy! I was imprisoned because I sunk an island. When Jasper released me, I sunk cities and towns and villages so that I could go home and I had no home! It's my fault you lost your leg!"

"Fine. I won't tell you you're wrong," Peridot replied, flatly. "You're right about everything, really. I don't know about the whole island thing but, I know everything else. I lost my home and family and now my leg because of you. You put us in danger by being here."

"I'm trying to leave but—but…I'm lost! I don't know how to get out of here," Lapis exclaimed, frustrated. Peridot snorted and shook her head. "It's not funny! You told me to leave, and I am trying. I was trying to avoid this group, but I took…"

She could not continue because Peridot was laughing. Her whole body shook with sharp, high-pitched laughter. Lapis gaped at her in disbelief, her cheeks angrily flushed. What was so funny? Why was she laughing? Lapis growled with irritation and pressed her face into her hands. Wetness spilled from her eyes and slicked her palms. Peridot tried to stop laughing, hiccupping and wheezing for breath. She apologized repeatedly between gasps and giggles. Peridot removed her glasses and brushed away the tears from her eyes. Lapis stared miserably at the ground.

"It's not funny," she mumbled.

"It's not but it is," Peridot replied, breathlessly. "It's fortunate, though. I was worried I wouldn't catch you in time."

"Catch me? Why? You told me to leave!"

"Because, well, um…okay…we think Jasper destroyed your home to trap you. If you had nowhere to go, you would have no other chose but return to her." A scowl touched Lapis's lips, her eyes furrowed. Peridot glanced at her, trying to gauge her reaction before she continued. "Pearl thinks that Jasper has no real power and that is why she needs you. She can't have some being with power out of her control. Hence, why she has the nymphs too."

"That's impossible." Peridot shrugged her shoulders and pushed her glasses back on her nose.

"It's just a theory. And it makes sense. But, I didn't want to be the one to push you back to Jasper. I saw what she did to you in the woods. I saw how you were treated and the position that you were in. If I'm completely honest, I probably would have done the same to get home," Peridot admitted. Warmth seeped into Lapis's chest at Peridot's concern, but it was quickly replaced by ice as her eyes fell to the stump on the ground.

"I'm dangerous to you. You lost your leg because of me. You could have died."

"True. I'm not going to deny it; I'm still pretty pissed about it. Look at me. I am already unattractive and now I have to deal with this!" She tried to make a joke, but there was bitterness to her voice. "You're not ugly," Lapis said, softly and Peridot blushed.

"However, it doesn't make you bad. You are a fucking emotional mess with incredible powers, and that is never a good combination." Lapis grunted; Peridot smiled and continued, "You're dangerous and a huge liability but it's better for you to be dangerous with us than against us, I guess. Something like that. And, well, I would feel awful if you went back to Jasper. Even if it doesn't feel like it now."

"Wait. So, you want me to stay?"

"Yeah, I guess that is what I am saying." Lapis flung her arms around Peridot's shoulders, catching her off guard. She felt Peridot's arms wrap around her, returning her embrace. They sat for a moment in each other's hold. It felt so nice. Lapis felt secure in Peridot's arms; a delicious warmth spread through her body. She could almost feel the tenderness flow between her and Peridot. She felt so comfortable and at ease. Eventually, Peridot moved uncomfortably underneath her, and Lapis pulled away.

"The others…they will let me stay?"

"Yeah. It's a huge risk but it wouldn't do us any good for you to go back to Jasper."

"I see," Lapis replied, dully.

"Well, of course they are concerned about everyone else's well-being."

"No, I understand. I get it." Peridot grabbed her crutches and attempted to stagger to her feet. Lapis jumped up and helped Peridot on her foot. She handed her the crutches. Peridot tucked them underneath her arms and adjusted herself.

"We should get back." Lapis nodded.


	15. Rocks

Oh, wow! I had this written months ago and completely forgot to upload this chapter! I apologize!

* * *

Peridot held onto the bars and slowly shifted her weight from her sound leg to the prosthesis. Since the swelling had gone down considerably and the suture line had healed, Sapphire felt confident she was ready for the temporary leg. Pearl had fashioned it from salvaged materials that Ruby and Amethyst had collected. They had enough for this one prosthesis, however; they would have to collect more materials later to accommodate the changes that would occur in her leg. It was strange at first. She had stumbled and nearly fell when she tried to walk after the leg was strapped to her. Peridot received quite a lecture from Sapphire about moving too fast. She gave Peridot a whole new rehabilitation routine to help her with adjusting to the prosthesis, and Steven fashioned the parallel bars for her.

She was slowly accepting her amputation. The bitterness still lingered but the replacement gave her hope of a somewhat normal life. Sapphire and Pearl reassured that Peridot would be back to doing almost everything she had done before. They told her that before Jasper, medicine and technology had advanced quite a bit and there were people in her situation that ran marathons and climbed mountains. Peridot was not interested in anything physically strenuous but, she had to admit, it made her feel better. A little. Lapis continued to encourage Peridot. She tried to motivate and cheer her on even though guilt mostly drove it.

"Does it hurt," Lapis asked as she watched Peridot shift her hips again. Peridot shook her head, concentrating on balancing.

"Not really. It is just strange." Putting weight on the prosthesis was still foreign to her. She could feel the pressure when she put her weight on her residual leg but, she could not feel the ground itself. Shift, she ordered herself and moved her weight again.

"Are we going to the Marketplace later?" Lapis asked, nervously.

"Uh-huh."

"Do we have to go?" Peridot sighed, closing her eyes for a moment in frustration. Since Lapis decided to stay, Steven and the others felt that the residents of the Temple were entitled to know and it had not gone over well. They were furious that they kept the Water Witch's presence a secret; even more, so that they chose to continue to harbor her. A riot nearly broke out. They tried to reason with the crowd on why this was important. They did not care. They called for justice; they called for blood. It took hours to settle them down but, the tension still lingered. For a few weeks, Steven and Connie thought it was best that Lapis stay out of sight. However, Pearl argued that Lapis could not gain their trust without being among them. This would be her first outing since the announcement. It would also be the first time for Peridot since losing her leg. There was an understandable feeling of apprehension from both girls.

"We've gone over this, Lap. If we want everyone else to accept you being here, you can't keep hiding from them. It doesn't help anyone."

"They hate me. They will kill me if given a chance."

"I won't…I-I-I mean; we won't let them." Peridot felt the heat in her cheeks from her slip up. Lapis gave her a quick, grim ghost of a smile. She tried not to let on that she was just a nervous as Lapis. Thankfully, Steven, Amethyst, and Ruby were going to be with them. Peridot could not defend Lapis by herself with her handicap. Not that Lapis needed protection; she could take them all out if she were pushed enough. It was equally important to keep her as calm as possible if anything should happen. Peridot tried to argue that Lapis was not ready but, Pearl was firm in her decision. She said that Lapis was responsible for her emotions and the subsequence reactions to them. If she wanted to stay, she had to prove she could handle being around humans. It was a difficult situation; they were teetering on a dangerous precipice with one false move ready to push one side over the edge.

"But, maybe we can postpone…"

"Tch. You said that last time too, Lapis."

"I know but…"

"Pearl would have a shit fit," Peridot interjected in a matter-of-fact tone, switching her legs again. She heard Lapis slowly sigh behind her. This was non-negotiable. Peridot tried to think of it as a normal outing. They would get a few things from the Marketplace and go back to their room. Quick. Simple. Casual. It is just another day; another outing. However, she could not ignore the boulder of dread nestled deep in her stomach or the slight tremor of her hands.

After she had finished her exercises, Peridot and Lapis prepared for going to the Marketplace. Lapis helped her get dressed, remaining silent and stoic. Peridot kept mentally repeating her mantra as she tucked the crutches under her armpits. Though she still wore the prosthesis, Peridot still needed to adjust and regain her sense of balance with the leg. When they were both ready, Lapis attempted one last plea to stay but, Peridot put her foot down—so to speak. Steven was waiting for them when they came out of her room. Lapis kept her head down and did not greet him while Peridot tried to make a friendly chat. Steven explained the others were already at the Marketplace, scattered throughout to detect any signs of trouble.

This was nerve-racking. Peridot gripped the bar of her crutches until her knuckles lost all color. The sound of her heart thundered in her ears and threatened to break through her chest. It felt like they were walking toward trial. Maybe it was. They descended to the busy Marketplace. It was buzzing with life as usual. Shouts rang across the vast space, a gaudy battle against each other to sell their goods. People hurried by to get from one place to another. Sand, sea, spices and wood filled the air with a heady perfume. Peridot had to keep reminding herself to breathe while Lapis remained uncomfortably close to her. It was a challenge for Peridot not be knocked down by Lapis or one of the rushed patrons. Luckily, though, no one bothered to pay attention to them. Or, so Peridot believed.

They stopped at the first booth to pick up some soap. There was an assortment of vials and bars with various purposes and scents. The vendor looked Peridot up and down before his eyes moved toward Lapis and Steven. He gave Steven a polite nod but, his dark eyes were locked hard on Lapis. Peridot told Lapis to choose shampoo and soap for herself. Lapis briefly looked them over before telling Peridot to choose for her. Rolling her eyes, Peridot picked out an autumn scent for Lapis and floral fragrance for herself. She bartered with the merchant before handing over a few coins, and they moved on.

So far, so good, Peridot thought as she shuffled through the labyrinth of tents. People stared, following the trio with curious or hateful stares. Hushed and heated words hummed around them. Peridot caught a couple of the exchanges floating toward them, caught in the stifling wind of the Marketplace. She took a few deep breaths, trying to switch between her good leg and her prosthesis. Sympathetic glances mingled with the hostile glares as they made it to their next destination. She hated those pitiful stares in her direction. Peridot swore the Marketplace was quieter than she had ever heard it even though it still roared with life. It was going well until some random patron called Steven over to question him about something, and someone took the absence as an opportunity. It took Peridot a moment to comprehend what happened. Lapis froze; her shaking hands touched the back of her head. She inspected her hand, and thick mucus of clear and yellow clung between her fingers. An egg.

Peridot scowled, trying to turn around quickly but the crutches made moving slow and difficult. By the time she turned and started toward Lapis, another egg flew from deep within the crowd. It hit and shattered with a sickening splat against Lapis's shoulder. A frown flittered across her tan features as she tried to comprehend what was going on. The boulder in Peridot's stomach rumbled as if moved by an earthquake. Lapis stood, rather dumbfounded as the crowd began to roar. Another egg soared through the air but fell short at Lapis's feet. Grunting, Peridot turned and blocked Lapis, challenging the crowd that was beginning to circle them like vultures over a carcass.

"Stop! Don't throw eggs," an unknown bystander shouted. Peridot pushed out a sigh, her shoulder shagging. Maybe people would be on their side… "Don't waste food on the Water Witch. Throw rocks instead!" Or not.

The crowd boomed in affirmation. Peridot felt one of Lapis's hands grip at her shoulder; the other was twitching at her side. No! No! No! Peridot pleaded with a desperate glance, meeting Lapis's blue eyes. People were shouting offensive threats and insults at them. A medium-sized rock struck Lapis on the cheek, and she collapsed to the ground. The pack descended with many clutching rocks tightly in their fits. Peridot stomach sank and panic bubbled against her ribs. Oh, fuck, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact. A few more rocks rained on Lapis and even hit her before Steven intervened.

"ENOUGH!" Steven shouted, and everyone turned toward him in one massive rush of moving bodies. He put his hands on his hips, keeping his legs wide and his stance firmly planted. Pearl, Ruby and Amethyst surrounded him. Sapphire pushed through the crowd and helped a shaky Lapis to her feet. Peridot tried to catch her shallow breath, in taking air through her nose and pushing it out her mouth. Pain coursed through her shoulder and radiated in her hips where the rocks had made an impact. She hugged her crutches to keep from completely sinking to her knees. Peridot felt defeated, humiliated, helpless. A bold man spoke.

"What is a few eggs and rocks compared to the devastation she has caused?" Many murmured in agreement. Lapis stepped toward Peridot's side, helping her stand straight. Yoke and blood trickled down Lapis's cheeks and neck. Her face was drawn tight and steely. At least she did not lash out, Peridot thought.

"I understand your anger and your frustration. Lapis is here because she seeks sanctuary just like everyone else," Steven said, diplomatically.

"Sanctuary?! We need protection from her. She is a pawn of the Titan!"

"She is a pawn. A victim of…"

"She is no victim," multiple voice rose in defense.

"The Titan abused and deceived Lapis. She was coerced into doing her bidding under a false promise. Her home was mercilessly destroyed. Lapis understands the suffering she caused and she wants to repent. She is here as an ally. We have an ace against the Titan and we cannot risk losing it," Steven asserted. A low rumble resounded through space. Sapphire tapped her shoulder, motioning toward a break in the congregation. With the everyone absorbed with Steven and his speech, they slunk out of the Marketplace. Well, Peridot hobbled. Once in the comfort of her room, Peridot sunk onto her bed while Sapphire tended to Lapis.

"That could have gone better," Peridot groaned, lifting her pant leg and unlatching the prosthesis. It hit the floor with a hard thunk. Sapphire shot her a deadly look, and she returned it with a guilty smile. Lapis sat quietly on her caught as Sapphire wiped away the egg and blood from her face, inspecting the damage.

"Does it hurt anywhere?"

"My head hurts," Lapis answered. "And I'm tired."

"You will have a bruise on your cheek and possibly a scar. You might have a concussion as well, so try not to sleep for a while. Even if you desperately want to. I'll give you something for your head." Lapis nodded solemnly. Sapphire straightened her back, turning toward Peridot.

"You. Be careful with that leg and make sure she doesn't go to sleep." Peridot saluted her as she left.

"Well, that could have gone better," Peridot stated, trying to fill the silence.

"Or worse," Lapis remarked. "It could've been so much worse."

"Hey, look at you trying to be optimistic-ish!" Lapis gave her a watery smile as she wrung her fingers.

"They weren't wrong, though," Lapis whispered.

"Huh?"

"They weren't wrong. I'm no victim. I had a choice. I willingly caused pain for so many, many humans. Steven is sweet to try to find the good in me but, I'm not good. I'm toxic." Peridot sucked in her lower lip, nibbling nervously. What could she say? She agreed with Lapis. To an extent. She did have a choice but, Peridot did not see her as bad or evil. Reckless and selfish but, not deliberately evil.

"I don't think you're toxic," Peridot finally said after a moment of consideration. She scooted toward Lapis's cot, clumsily transferring herself next to the nymph. Lapis briefly peeked at her.

"I'm a pain in your ass, remember?"

"Oh, well, I meant that lovingly."

"I don't get it."

"I wasn't completely serious about that. Yeah, we've had to deal with a lot of shit but, you will help us too. We will get through this. And you'll have some redemption."

"Redemption, "Lapis echoed hollowly.

"It's possible."

"I just want a home."

"Well, your home is with me now," Peridot responded, pleasantly. Lapis cocked her head to the side. Pink dotted Peridot's cheeks, her entire body warming as she quickly added in a stutter, "And Steven and Pearl…"

"With you," Lapis chose, softly. Oh, what was happening. Her heart was fluttering; her body was ignited. They were really close, Peridot realized. How did she not realize how close they were sitting? Legs touching, fingers brushing. Blue eyes were pensively staring into green. They stared at each other, not moving closer but not apart. Peridot turned away but reached for Lapis's hand, lacing their fingers together. Lapis rested her head against Peridot's shoulder. For a moment, they remained suspended in the tranquil moment until Peridot realized that Lapis had dozed off.

"Hey, wake up!"


	16. Pearls

Life went on after the incident in the Marketplace. Lapis attempted to help around the Temple, using her powers productively; however, she was met with hostility. They found it was better to stay away from the crowds, avoiding another problem. It was more for Lapis's safety than anything else. The citizens choose to be more underhanded when sending their threats. Even Peridot was targeted. They weren't as malicious toward her; however, she had discovered unfavorable warnings etched on the rocks near her room. The last straw came when Lapis found glass in her own food, and someone was caught poisoning her drink.

To Lapis's credit, she understood. She took their anger with a level of dignity and composure that Peridot couldn't. She nearly lost it when she found the insects in her own meal. The transition was rough for everyone, and it didn't help that Jasper was continuing her rampage for Rose. Hundreds were forced from their homes, their villages brutally destroyed. Many fled to the Temple seeking protection. The influx of refugees caused the Temple to become overcrowded, and resources became scarcer. A stricter ration was placed on food, and it was harder to get any privacy at the springs. Fear and apprehension hung in the air like dense smoke, smothering and toxic.

Peridot and Lapis kept to themselves for the most part. They would try to spend time with Steven and the others; however, this was becoming harder with the chaos inside—and outside—the Temple. There was always something that needed their attention. Whenever Peridot offered her assistance, they refused her help; instructing her to rest or that she need to watch Lapis. Peridot nearly tore out her hair being treated like a helpless child. All she wanted to do was contribute. Eventually, Steven and Pearl began giving her and Lapis little projects to do. Lapis pointed out the irony in Peridot's tantrum. Peridot ignored her accurate observation.

While Lapis was with Connie and Sapphire, Peridot spent time with Pearl and Amethyst. They tinkered with an old device that was brought by one of the evacuees from the Empire sanctuary. It was a sleek, chrome metal board with a dark glass screen. Pearl explained that humans would spend hours with their eyes glued to the screen, playing games or other mindless things. It was hard to imagine a time where there was such a luxury. Pearl explained that not everyone did, but it still was a common thing to see in some locations. After hours and hours of trying, they got nowhere in getting the tablet to work. It didn't matter to Peridot, she was just happy to spend time with her family. Even Pearl.

"I'll figure this out," Pearl grumbled in frustration, flipping the board between her hands. "I will get results!"

"Geez, P. Calm down," Amethyst warned, lying upside down on her bed, shoving potato crisps into her mouth. She must have snuck them from the kitchen. Pearl sharply scowled, rolling her eyes. Peridot took the device from her, fixing her glasses as she examined it. There must be a way to power it; possibly through one of the openings. She sighed. Maybe someone would bring in the appropriate part one of these days. Even still, they would have to figure out how to power it. There was a knock at Pearl and Amethyst's open door.

A blonde head poked through, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry to interrupt but…there are two girls here saying they were looking for Pearl."

"Um, okay," Pearl said. The door swung open revealing two slim girls. One had short blonde hair that was spiked to a point; she wore a yellow shirt with matching pants. Her thin lips were curled and she stood was an air of arrogance. The other girl was meeker, staying behind the blonde as she scanned the room, her eyes were obscured by shaggy bluish hair. She wore a simple light blue dress over almost white leggings. Pearl leaped into the air with an uncharacteristic squeal, nearly tripping over Peridot. The two girls rushed over with the same enthusiasm, embracing Pearl. Peridot inquisitively glanced over at Amethyst, who had flipped over on her stomach, her jaw moving slowly and her eyes narrowed at the trio. Pearl and the two girls—well, the blonde girl—spoke quickly and excitedly. This was interesting. Peridot didn't think Pearl knew other people outside their group.

"Oh, oh," Pearl suddenly interrupted turned her attention back to Peridot and Amethyst, presenting the two girls. "You remember Amethyst."

"Yo, pearls," Amethyst greeted, raising her hands. Amethyst knew them too? Peridot's eyebrows furrowed. "Thought you guys were dead."

"Amethyst!" Pearl shrieked; Amethyst just shrugged.

"I could say the same for you," the blonde girl nasally replied, her nose turned and expression smug.

"Eh, don't count on it anytime soon."

"And this is Peridot," Pearl interrupted. "Peridot, this is Saffron and Indigo. They are old students of mine. We got separated years ago."

"Nice to meet you?" Peridot wasn't sure about these girls. There was something a little off about them. She couldn't put her finger on it. Peridot struggled to her feet. It was still a hassle to get up and down from a sitting position with her artificial limb. In the last few weeks, Peridot had been adjusting to the prosthesis. Though she no longer used the crutches, she was still a little unsteady and awkward walking. It still difficult to come to terms with her oddity but, she was trying. Peridot wiped her hands on her pants and offered one to Saffron, the blonde. Saffron's dark eyes critically scrutinized her. She looked at her extended hand as if it was something disgraceful.

"What am I supposed to do with that," she asked.

"I think," Indigo spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "She means to shake hands."

"Uh, yeah," Peridot replied, shifting her gaze over at Pearl and withdrawing her hand. "Um-so, how long has it been since you've seen each other?"

"Centuries," Saffron responded, curtly.

"It seems like centuries," Pearl said with a laugh that was too tight and forced. Well, that's peculiar, Peridot thought. She glanced over at Amethyst for clarification. Amethyst merely shrugged, shoving more potato crisps in her mouth and watching the trio. She never really thought about it, but she wasn't quite sure how old Pearl and Amethyst were. Older than Steven; definitely old enough to have known Rose. She never really dwelled on it. Come to think of it, Peridot really didn't know much about them or Ruby and Sapphire. This was interesting and something she would have to investigate. Pearl and Saffron were back to talking amongst themselves while Indigo listened quietly. Peridot moved over to Amethyst, leaning in close, keeping her eyes on the trio.

"How old are you guys? Really?"

"Rude. You never ask a lady her age," Amethyst mumbled, her mouth full. "Older than you."

"Everyone is older than me!" Amethyst choked on laughter and crisps. Peridot grinned.

"You're definitely the baby of the group!" She patted Peridot roughly on the back and went back to chomping on her food. Amethyst wasn't going to give her a straight answer, Peridot realized. They watched the pearls—as Amethyst called them—chattered. Peridot caught a little bit of their discussion. Pearl was talking about Steven. Apparently, Saffron and Indigo hadn't heard of him yet. Not unusual. It wasn't something they blasted all over the Earth but, it made Peridot suspicious nonetheless. Pearl pulled them out of the room, eager for them to meet the son of Rose.

"They aren't human, are they," she asked.

"Nope." What could they be? Something about it didn't seem right. Many of the mythical creatures that existed had long since been killed, captured or driven away by Jasper. It was incredibly rare to encounter them.

"Are you human?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really."

"Don't sweat it, P-dot." Amethyst patted her on the shoulder before sliding out of bed and heading to the door. "Catch ya later."

"Yeah." She needed to talk to Lapis.

* * *

"Hmm. I don't know. It's possible," Lapis muttered, distractedly, gently pulling her along. An excited grin was plastered on Lapis's lips as she guided Peridot through the Temple. After Amethyst had left, Peridot went to find Lapis. It wasn't long before Lapis had found her. She had finished whatever she had been doing with Connie and Sapphire and had something for Peridot. She refused to tell her what. Peridot protested any surprises but, let Lapis drag her along. The Temple was busy as usual. Lapis was wearing a scarf over her head, obscuring her face. Once they were in a more secluded area, she yanked it off, sweating trickling down her cheeks. Peridot smiled.

"The whole thing was just…odd," Peridot said, stumbling.

"It sounds strange," Lapis agreed, hollowly.

"Are you even listening?"

"What did you say?" Peridot gawked at her, sputtering for a moment. Lapis glanced over her shoulder, smirking mischievously.

"Haha. I'm serious, Lapis."

"I'm not really sure. I didn't really notice anything different about Pearl or Amethyst or any of them. But, I haven't spent as much time with them either. It's possible they are mythical creatures or even mortals who don't age."

"How is that possible?

"Ichor or ambrosia usually. I'm surprised you never asked about this before." This was new information. Peridot had never heard of these before.

"I never really thought about it until those girls came," Peridot confessed, embarrassed. She had lived with them for years, considered them family and never thought about asking about their lives. Though, it didn't seem like they would share much anyway. Maybe Steven knew something. They were his guardians after all. He must have wondered about their past or lives at one point. She would have to talk to him later. Lapis stopped at the doorway of their room, releasing Peridot's hands.

"We are here," she announced, proudly

"It's our room," Peridot remarked, flatly. Lapis nodded, taking her hand once again and leading her into the room. Lapis's cot was folded up and tucked away in a spare corner of the room, replaced by a temporary table with two plates of slightly burned chicken and vegetables sitting side-by-side and two glasses of water. Peridot slid onto the edge of her bed behind the table while Lapis stood, hands on her hips, admiring the little dinner. Peridot shoveled some chicken onto a fork and carefully tasted it. Despite the charcoal taste, it wasn't too bad.

"Did you cook this?" Lapis nodded, smiling.

"Connie and Sapphire supervised. No fires this time." Lapis slide into the seat next to her, their legs brushing against each other. Peridot fidgeted at the contact.

"Any special reason?"

"To thank you for everything. And apologize."

"I think I might need more than a dinner," she joked. Lapis gave her a tight smile, sadness filtering in her eyes. Peridot instantly regretted her remark, lowering her eyes. That was a bit too far. She didn't even think about it when she said it. Though, it was true. Peridot went to get another bite to distract herself when she felt a hand on her cheek, turning her head. Her vision filled with blue as Lapis kissed her lips. It was a quick, dry kiss that flooded Peridot's cheeks with crimson. Lapis pulled away, dropping her hand. Lapis whispered her gratitude and apology, blushing. Oh, hell. Peridot yanked Lapis back, closed her eyes and crashed her lips against Lapis's. She could feel Lapis jerk for a moment, but she quickly relaxed much to her relief. Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis's waist and moved her closer. Lapis moved her arms around her neck.

The kiss was soft and chaste; a simple touch of dry lips. It sent sparks through Peridot. She couldn't lie that this hadn't crossed her mind. Always a fleeting notion but, still the desire lingered. They pulled apart, looked at each other then laughed breathlessly. Both had a subtle shade of red against their cheeks. All Peridot's curiosities from earlier flew from her mind as she stared at Lapis. Don't overthink. Don't overthink. Be light, happy, carefree. This feels good. Go for it! It's unexpected, but who cares? It wasn't supposed to be expected. Peridot leaned into Lapis, catching her lips again, squeezing her against her body.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat.

"Way to go, P-dot," Amethyst whooped. Peridot and Lapis jerked away out of each other's arms. Oh, fuck. She knew her face must have been as red as a tomato. Lapis had her hands over her mouth, trying to hide her face. Amethyst had the biggest, goofiest grin on her face while Pearl scowled, hands crossed over her chest as her foot tapped on the ground. Oh, my Gods. Why? Why did they have to show up now?

"I won't even begin with how inappropriate this is, Peridot," Pearl said, slowly. "But, now that you two have detached; I want to introduce Lapis to Saffron and Indigo."

"Oh, my Gods," Saffron hissed. "You weren't joking! It is the Water Witch!"

"I would rather not be treated as a spectacle," Lapis warned. The embarrassment drained from her face, replaced with something harsh and irritated.

"Tut, tut," Pearl said. "That's not what I am doing. These are old students of mine…"

"How old?" Peridot tried to gauge Pearl's reaction. Amethyst was looking at her too, crossing her arms over her chest. Saffron looked uninterested though she was staring at Lapis with an unusual gleam in her eyes.

Pearl waved the question away with a flourish of her hands. "Doesn't matter. I was telling them about you and how you came to be here."

"We were just about to eat," Peridot intervened.

"Clearly," Amethyst teased, wiggling her eyebrows. "Something tells me if we arrived later, you would be enjoying an exquisite meal."

"AMETHYST!" Peridot and Pearl shrieked in unison. Flames of embarrassment devoured Peridot's body. She couldn't even look at anyone and chose to focus on her feet instead. Amethyst cackled, slapping her hand against her hip.

"Oh, P-dot. You are so red! You too, Lapis."

"Let's go, Amethyst," Pearl ordered, yanking the shorter girl toward the door. Saffron and Indigo followed suit, stepping outside. Before she left, Pearl looked between Peridot and Lapis, a scolding look on her face. "Finish your food, and I will be back in 15 minutes, got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Peridot and Lapis repeated together, avoiding her disapproving glare. Oh, Gods. How humiliating! Once Pearl left, Lapis slid her hand into hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"It's a large sanctuary off the coast of Delmarva," Saffron informed, gesturing wildly to emphasize with Indigo behind her, hands folded neatly in front of her. They stood in front of a beam of light radiating from a communication crystal; Jasper's image projected against the rough bark of a tree. During the night, they had slipped away from the Temple to report back to Jasper in the woods. and Saffron was eager to reveal everything they had learned. "Hundreds of thousands of humans in this temple along with some ancient beings, one being our mentor."

"Is that all?" Jasper lounged against her arm, listening to the siren ramble on about the haven by the sea. None of this was useful to her. Humans were like cockroaches, moving from one location to another whenever their colony was destroyed.

Saffron smirked, shaking her head, "It gets better!"

"I hope so. So far, you've given me nothing useful," Jasper warned. A visible tremor rippled through Saffron's body, and she struggled to maintain her confidence.

"Ye-yes! Rose! Sh-she had a son. He is there." Jasper's head snapped up at the mention of the god's name. A son?

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. This group…they were the ones who broke into your palace. He was captured, and they rescued him. They are putting a lot of faith in him to-to…" her voice trailed off. Saffron straightened her spine. "And-and the Water Witch is there too."

"Lapis?"

The siren bobbed her head. "Yes. She has been living with them. The Crystal Gems, as they call themselves, are the only ones who trust her. The rest of the colony wants her gone."

A small smile touched Jasper's lips. Rose's son and her Lapis in the same place. How convenient! Jasper settled back into the chair, contemplating her next move. Saffron and Indigo stood, silently, waiting for instruction from the Titan.


End file.
